Are Wishes Worth It?
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Blake and Hunter end up wishing something so hard that it ends up becoming true. Is it what they really want or do they find themselves hoping to get out of it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Okay, this is kind of like It's A Wonderful Life, kind of, but not really, I'm sure you'll understand more when you read it. Also this is just listed under Blake because I was unsure about who the second person should be. Both Hunter and Tori have a major part in here, so I decided to leave it under just Blake's and go from there. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this._

**All Is Well**

Blake and Hunter were standing on a cliff. "Dad would be helping us finish the cake." Hunter said quietly.

Blake nodded as he felt the wind gently sweep by them. "He always made a big deal about all of our birthdays."

"I know. Mom helped us make a big deal with Dad's."

Blake closed his eyes for a minute before opening them again, "Do you think they're here with us?"

Hunter nodded, "You heard what they said in the cave, they'll always be looking out for us."

Blake smiled; they had a conversation like this ever since they were little boys, with Hunter adding on that last part a few months ago. Their parents had died a month before their Mom's birthday. Hunter already had gotten his present while Blake was still trying to work on his. After hearing about their parents they had come out to this cliff which Hunter had found before while he and Blake had been waiting for their parents to be done at the Academy; they came out here on all their parents' birthdays and talked about their parents.

As Hunter started speaking Blake looked at his brother, "I know you're there, and we're now doing the kind of thing that you would want us to do."

Blake looked off into the water and in his mind spoke, 'Mom, Dad. Hunter doesn't want to talk about this, but we have great friends now. Shane, Dustin, Cam, and Tori. I wish you guys could meet Tori, she's perfect. I really care about her.' Blake wanted to tell more to them but felt his older brother's hand on his shoulder; he turned and looked at him.

"Ready?" Hunter asked.

Blake nodded, "Let's go." For a few moments more they stood saying good-bye and then they took off.

* * *

They made it to Storm Chargers in no time walking up to the door as Kelly was starting to head out. "Are Tori and the rest of the guys already here?" Blake asked even though he knew he had seen Tori's van.

"Yeah, go on in. Lock the door behind me, Dustin has keys for when you guys leave." The older red head said as she started once more out the door. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Kelly." Hunter said shutting the door and locking it.

The two brothers headed over to the area with the couches where they all normally sat. "Hey." Blake said as he saw all four of their friends sitting there his eyes resting on Tori. Hunter nudged Blake, without the others seeing, to move so he could sit down. "Sorry we're late."

"Dudes that's okay. Now we can begin opening the presents!" Dustin rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Today was Shane's birthday. His parents were going to be late that night so they had celebrated the previous day leaving his birthday open to celebrate with his friends. Shane opened up the first present which had been from Cam; it was an instructional book about something with skateboards, "Thanks Cam."

Shane then picked up an envelope. He saw his name on it and looked up at Tori, obviously having recognized her handwriting, "An envelope Tor, how nice."

Tori rolled her eyes, "Look inside."

Shane smiled and then opened them. "Tori you got me tickets to go to that skateboarding competition?"

"Which one?" Dustin asked trying to look over Shane's shoulder.

Shane shook Dustin off, "It's going to have some of the best professional skaters there, thanks Tori."

"You're welcome."

They shared a smile before he reached down for the next present. He picked up the one that Blake and Hunter had gotten him. It was a new skateboard; one of the best.

Shane's mouth dropped open, "Wow! I can't believe you guys got this for me. It's amazing."

"You're welcome." Blake said with a smile as Hunter nodded and also smiled.

"Dude, now you gotta open mine." Dustin said handing the last present to Shane.

Shane opened it to reveal his favorite movie along with some new pads. "Thanks Dustin." He said as they clasped their hands together. "Wow, you guys are amazing. These gifts are awesome."

"That's not all we have." Tori said as she got up and headed back towards the work area. She came back a couple of minutes later with a cake. "Don't worry; I made sure the area was clean before I put the cake there, since Dustin decided not to."

Tori gently pushed Dustin who playfully glared at her, "I had important things to do."

"Wrap Shane's present?" Cam asked with an eyebrow raised.

"See it's important."

Everyone laughed and shook their heads.

As Shane started cutting the cake, Dustin pointed to a piece in the middle, "That's the one I want."

"Dude, you can't ask for a middle piece." Shane said looking at him.

"Why not?"

"You always ask that same thing every year."

"And my Mom still gives it to me."

"Still?" Laughing, Shane started cutting again.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Come on Dustin, you know what my Dad would say?" Tori said.

"Stop complaining and be grateful?" Cam asked.

She looked at Cam and smiled, "No." She then looked back at Dustin, "He would say 'if you really want the middle piece, wait until it's ready to come out'."

"I think that would take quite a while Dustin." Blake said.

"Yeah, you might want to re think the middle piece."

"Fine."

After they all got their pieces and started eating Shane looked over at Cam, "So what about you? How do you do birthdays?"

"Father and I have a quiet evening with dinner and he gives me something—it's not usually bought in the store anymore."

"Mom said Dad's going to do something really special for my birthday this year."

Blake and Hunter shared a look before Hunter set his empty plate down. Blake continued to pick at the cake. Hunter and he had just been talking about this. Hunter had mentioned how much different, better their lives would be if Lothor had never come. Blake had thought about it. It would be nice to have his parents meet Tori; she had become something really special to him over the time they had gotten to know each other. He knew he really liked her, but love…the only person he had ever loved who hadn't left him was Hunter. But you can't live on that family love forever, Blake had been craving something more, but he couldn't tell Hunter that.

Blake was pulled out of his thoughts from Tori's hand on his for a brief moment, before he heard her speak, "K guys, what about the movie we're going to see? Think it'll be good?"

Very easily the conversation slipped away from parents to movies, something that wasn't real. Blake looked over at Tori who gave him a smile which he returned easily. Slowly everyone got up and started towards the door. Before he got far he felt Tori's hand on his, "Hey." He turned around and saw her picking up something from the other table. "Remember how we had those pictures taken?"

If Blake didn't know any better he'd say Tori was starting to blush, "Yeah."

"Here." She handed him a picture that showed the six of them on the couch. Tori sat right next to him, he remembered because her leg had been partly on his, not that she was on his lap or anything, but the touch was very nice. "I gave one to the others and I knew that you wanted one too."

"Even Hunter?"

"Yeah. Yesterday."

Blake frowned a little about the thought of Tori giving the picture to his brother first but then realized that he was being ridiculous. "Where was I?"

"You were still working, and I caught him and Dustin at the track."

Blake nodded, "That makes sense."

"Yeah."

"Hey thanks for earlier, you know with the guys."

Tori shook her head as she looked at the couch, "It was no big deal."

"It was. Thanks."

The blonde looked up and smiled at him. Slowly the two leaned forward and their lips met. It was a soft, gentle kiss. Blake had never felt so happy, Tori was sharing the kiss meaning she felt the same way about him as he did for her. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss he heard laughter. The two pulled away and saw the guys watching them.

"Dude, where's my camera?" Dustin asked while still laughing.

"I don't know. But I'd pay to see—" But Shane was cut short by Tori's glare at him.

Hunter just shook his head as Cam rolled his eyes, "Come on guys, can we get going?"

"Sure, but maybe those two should go first, that way we don't lose them." Dustin said, not having gotten the message from Tori yet.

Just then a familiar beep was heard. Shane answered it and was told by Cyber Cam that there was a problem by the beach. Blake mentally cursed and thanked Lothor for sending a monster down at that moment; cursed because that stopped any more chance of him and Tori kissing or him even starting to tell her what he felt like and thankful because then the guys couldn't keep going on about the two of them.

They all took off towards the beach where they found not one, not two, but three monsters.

"We'll split into teams of two." Shane called out.

Blake and Hunter took one that looked oddly enough like a star while Blake saw Cam and Shane fighting something that somewhat resembled a crab and Tori and Dustin fighting a fish looking creature. Soon enough their fight had led them down a ways away from the others. Blake and Hunter looked at each and morphed. As soon as their powered suits became one with them they started fighting the monster again. Blake ran in and grabbed the monster and started pushing it backwards. The star creature grabbed Blake and pushed him back causing Blake to stumble a bit.

As Blake regained his balance he looked up in time to see the creature firing a beam at him. Before Blake even had time to move Hunter was there with his shield keeping Blake safe as Hunter had always done.

"Thanks." Hunter nodded and the two moved in for another attack, this time finishing off the creature by combining their weapons. The brothers demorphed as the explosion was still going. Unlike the other times the brothers were surrounded by dust. They immediately moved out of the way and brushed the dust off of themselves while they coughed a bit from inhaling some of it.

"That was weird." Hunter said looking at Blake.

"I know. Oh well."

Hunter brought his morpher to his lips, "Shane, Dustin, Tori, Cam, any of you need help?"

"Nah dude, we just blasted ours away." Dustin said proudly.

"Yeah, thanks Hunter." Tori said.

"Alright. Shane, Cam, you guys need any help?"

"We're done as well, thanks though." Shane's voice came through the morpher.

"Alright, see you in a bit."

* * *

They all met each other again at the theatre and got inside just in time for the movie to start. Blake sat with Hunter on one side and Tori on the other. At one point Blake put his hand on the arm reset that separated his and Tori's seat and instead of just the bar he found Tori's hand. He looked over at her and she looked at him before returning their attention to the screen. Slowly Blake intertwined his fingers with Tori's and causing their eyes to meet. They shared a smile before they returned to watching the movie.

After the movie was over everyone headed home, Cam took off, Tori brought Shane and Dustin back in her van and Hunter and Blake took off in Hunter's truck.

As they drove back Blake thought about how much he wished his parents could be there. They could give them birthdays, presents, little sayings, they could meet Tori. He looked over at Hunter; he knew that Hunter wished their parents could be around again. It weighed more heavily on them at certain times in the year, but they were still able to handle it.

Back at their apartment the two brothers said good night and headed towards their own rooms. Blake lay on his bed and decided to get ready for bed later. He thought about Tori and what would happen tomorrow with her, and then his mind turned towards his parents. If only he could see them again and talk to them. If only they could meet Tori. If only Hunter and he were able to share their birthdays with their whole family. If only…

* * *

Blake slowly opened his eyes as he felt the sun start to reach them. He slowly sat up in his bed realizing that he hadn't changed from his clothes last night. His room looked different—very different. First off his window was on the left side of him, not the right side. He looked at the bed and it definitely wasn't his bed. He closed his eyes trying to remember if he had passed out last night, but he knew that he hadn't. He looked around and saw a picture on a bedside table. He slowly picked it up only to drop it on the floor when he heard a knock at the door. Luckily the glass didn't shatter but he still shook his head for being careless.

"Blake, honey are you alright."

Why did that voice sound familiar? It sure wasn't Hunter, but what female would be in their place, or call him honey?

"Fine."

"Alright, but remember you still have to get to school, so hurry and get dressed, I want you to be able to eat before you head off."

He got out of bed quickly and pulled the picture out of the frame and then placed it in his pocket. It was then that he noticed his morpher was no longer in place; now he was really starting to panic. He opened the door and the first thing he saw was a door across the hallway. He went over there hoping that Hunter was in there. After slowly opening the door he went in quickly and closed it. He looked at the bed and saw that it was empty.

Where was Hunter? Blake started breathing heavily as he started examining the room. It looked empty. The bed was made and there was a desk with some paper and pens on it. He went over to the closet and saw that there were a few clothes that looked like what Hunter would have worn. 'Hunter, come on, where are you?'

As he was looking in the closet he heard someone come in the door, "Blake what are you doing in Hunter's room?"

Blake came out of the closet and his eyes landed on someone he hadn't seen for a while. She had short red curly hair with blue eyes. She was a little bit taller than Blake and she had the most wonderful smile in the world. Blake swallowed hard as he felt his eyes tear up. "Mom?"


	2. Shock

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: I forgot to mention, I want to say thanks to Tenshi of Light21 for helping organize my thoughts on this story and help me with the first chapter._

**Shock**

"Yes Blake." The woman who should have been in a grave at that moment replied.

"I'm sorry, um," Blake scratched his head, "Am I dreaming?"

"No, you're awake. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, where's Hunter?"

The curly haired woman looked at her watch, "Well judging by the time he might still be in bed, although he should already be up."

"In another room?"

She moved closer to him but Blake didn't move back at all. "Well, he could be in his room, but I don't know."

"Isn't this his room?"

"Yes it was, when he still lived at home." His Mother closed the distance and placed her hand on his forehead, "You're not burning up. Did you not sleep well? Was it something you ate yesterday?"

Blake's mind was all over the place trying to make heads and tails of what was going on and he knew he couldn't freeze otherwise he wouldn't be able to find out anything, "No, Mom, I'm fine. I just had this nightmare."

He loved the concerned look on his Mother's face as she took his hand, "What was it about?"

"You and Dad were dead. Hunter and I lived alone."

"Oh, your Father and I are just fine. It was just a dream, will you be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Alright then. You better get ready for school. Your Father already left for the Academy, I'm going to head there in a few minutes, and do you want me to wait?"

"No, I'm good. I'm just going to go and get dressed."

"Sounds good. Have a wonderful day at school and I'll see you at the Academy for class?"

"Huh?"

"Blake Bradley were you riding last night by the cliffs when we told you not to?"

"The cliffs?"

His Mother had her hands on her hips and he saw that even though he voice sounded angry, her eyes were filled with concern, "Yes the cliffs. Last time you and your friends went riding there you had a broken arm, remember? The doctors said you were lucky. You know that kids have been killed there. Did you hit your head?"

Blake was listening to all of this and was somewhat enjoying his Mother scolding him simply for the fact that she was there. He had to focus, his parents were teachers at the Academy, if they were teachers, and then class had to be after school for his element. Nodding, Blake looked at his Mother, "Mom, I'm fine. I wasn't there last night. I was just joking. Class at the Academy, got it. I'll see you then."

"Alright. I love you and I'll see you later." She stepped closer to him and put her arms around Blake. He could barely contain his joy at the feeling of his mothers' arms around him. He didn't want her to leave just yet and so he was saddened when she pulled away. "Bye."

"I love you Mom. Bye." Blake hurried to get out with a smile from his Mom in return.

After he watched her go down the stairs Blake went into his room, had he just had a dream? Was that world where Lothor was at a dream? It couldn't be a dream. A dream usually involves good things and everything he and Hunter had been through had been horrible. Their parents dying, Lothor attacking their school, brainwashing them, Lothor using Blake and Hunter were all horrible. But then he realized that in his dream he had known friends, Shane, Dustin, Cam. And then there was Tori. She was a dream, his dream and hopefully more than just in his mind.

Blake put on his jacket; all he had to do was get a hold of Hunter. If only he and Hunter had gotten phones, but they hadn't, they were usually with each other and if not they had a good idea of where the other one was. He looked down by where the picture had been and saw a phone there. Picking it up he realized it had to be his. He'd use it to get a hold of Hunter; surely he'd be on his phone.

He found Hunter's number easily enough, but no one answered and it went to voicemail, but before he could hear the recorded voice he turned it off, he wasn't sure if that Hunter was the Hunter he knew, or the one from this world, if this was a different world. He put his phone in his pocket. Blake didn't know what was going on but he figured he'd play along with everything, just to be safe.

He could then hear the front door shut signaling to him that his Mom was gone. He ran downstairs hoping to find something that told him what was going on. As he searched through the living room and kitchen he saw pictures of him, Hunter and their parents, all happy. There were birthday pictures, vacations, pictures at the track, family photos. He loved them all. If only he could remember actual times like those, but unfortunately nothing came to his head.

It was at that moment that he heard a knock on the front door and then someone coming in. Well that couldn't be good. He slowly moved toward the sounds of the person, "What are you doing?"

He could see the person jump and turn around. He was taller than Blake with brown hair, "Me, what about what are you doing?"

Blake realized the stance he was in and slowly let it down. "Nothing."

"Come on, we'll be late for school. And my Dad said he'll kick my butt if I'm late again."

"School? Right." Blake had no idea who this guy was, but he figured he should go ahead and try to play it cool until he could get a hold of Hunter.

Blake followed the guy out to a car parked outside. There were two guys in the back of the car, one was black and the other had blond hair.

"About time you guys got out here." The black guy said.

"Yo, Tom, chill." The guy who had come in to get Blake said.

"Come on guys, let's just head out. I need to make sure I talk to Cindy."

"Okay Micheal."

All at once Tom called out, "Jake, turn it up."

The music was turned up leaving Blake some time to think.

* * *

Hunter slowly woke up. He hadn't had such a good night sleep like that in years. His bed was a lot more comfortable then he remembered. Everything was peaceful; he couldn't hear Blake, meaning Blake was still asleep. But as he lay he heard someone whistling; a female someone. Hunter thought back to the night before he hadn't been on any dates, he was with Blake and their friends.

Could it be Tori? He raised an eyebrow realizing what that would have meant. It wasn't until he sat up that he realized he wasn't even in the same place. The room was wrong. He had a different bed then he remembered having, a nicer one. What was going on? He looked at his wrist and noticed that the morpher wasn't there. Maybe he had taken it off. He looked at the bedside table but saw nothing there. Now he was beginning to panic

After getting up he pulled on some jeans and a shirt and slowly walked out into the hallway—a different hallway then he remembered. He walked towards the sound and then saw where the whistling was coming from, the kitchen. Looking in he saw a girl with blond hair pulled up in a quick, loose bun standing by the stove. She had on jeans and a white shirt. It wasn't Tori, so who else could it have been?

After a few seconds she turned around, "Hunter! Hey, you're awake. I wasn't sure when you were going to get up. I knew that if you didn't get up in the next couple of minutes I'd have to wake you up; you know you have work in like thirty minutes." She turned back around and took the pan off the stove and put eggs on two plates followed by a couple of pieces of bacon. She walked over to the table and set down the plates after which she went to the fridge and poured them both some juice. She set down the glasses and looked at Hunter, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Who are you? Where's Blake? Where am I?"

"Hunter, I know you fell yesterday but you said you didn't hit your head." The girl stepped closer to him and touched his hand, her eyes full of concern, "Did you? I need to know."

Hunter stepped back and saw a hurt look in her eyes, "Can you answer me those questions?"

Nodding the girl stepped back from Hunter giving him his space, "Alright. I'm Rachel. Blake is at school. And you're in your apartment. Now's the time for you to answer mine, did you hit your head?"

This was weird. He had no idea who Rachel was and this wasn't his apartment. He had to find Blake; he had to check on his brother. "What time does Blake get done with school?"

"Sit and eat, let me get a couple of forks." She was back with a couple of forks in no time. "Hunter, are you going to sit down?" Obviously he was in another dimension that meant he had to get out.

"When does Blake's school get done?"

"Two thirty, but don't forget he has an extra class off campus."

"Extra class?"

"Yeah, at the Academy that your parents teach at."

"Wait you're—" He paused as he processed what exactly she had said to him, "My parents."

"Yeah, remember they both work there." Rachel again stepped closer to him gently touched his hand, "Hunter, are you okay?" Pulling away he walked out of the kitchen. "Hunter?" Rachel followed him down the hall.

"Leave me alone."

He left the apartment and stood thinking a few minutes. Rachel didn't come out and he was glad. He didn't know who she was and he didn't want her near him. As he walked out of the building his thoughts turned to what she had said earlier. His parents. Were they alive? He wasn't sure, but there was only one way to find out. They had to be alive, they just had to be.

He knew he had to see them, but he needed to see Blake and see if he knew anything. He wanted to go back and use that phone but he didn't know what number to use and he didn't want to deal with that girl again. He would go to the school and find Blake. He started walking but then he stopped; what if Blake was the Blake here, if so he wouldn't think anything was wrong. Maybe his parents dying had been a dream. If he was the only one who knew and if there was no evidence then he had to have been dreaming. Besides he didn't have his morpher, which meant he wasn't a ranger, or someone had taken it. He knew that figuring out his morpher should've been the first thing on his mind, but instead it was replaced with checking on Blake and then seeing his parents. Hunter felt himself slowly start to smile, his parents were alive.


	3. Figuring Things Out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Figuring Things Out**

Blake once more listened to Hunter's voicemail. He hung up. It was odd hearing his brother's voice, it was different, but than again maybe he was different just like the rest of this. He dialed the now memorized number again.

"Dude, who are you calling?" Tom asked putting his hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Hunter."

"Isn't he at work?" Jake asked.

Blake looked at them, Hunter was at a job, which meant that if it was the Hunter here, or the real Hunter, or the Hunter he thought was from where he thought he was from….Blake shook his head and put away his phone. He had no clue what was going on, maybe he had hit his head and didn't remember anything because at that point the only things that looked familiar were his Mom and some of the pictures in the house of when they were younger. He didn't even recognize the pictures of when they were older.

Luckily he was able to follow Tom since they had homeroom together. Although after that he made it to the office and told them that he wasn't feeling good. He was able to get his Mom on the phone.

"Blake honey, what's wrong?"

"I just…I don't feel good."

"Do you have a fever?"

"No, Mom, can I just leave please?"

"Is it because you hurt yourself riding at the cliffs last night?"

"Mom, no I promise it's not that at all, I didn't ride there, alright."

His mother paused for a couple of minutes, "Do you have any important tests?"

"No." Nothing was as important as finding out what was going on. "I just..can I go home."

"Alright. Well your Father and I can count on you going home right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Blake, no riding please."

"Wouldn't." He didn't know where his bike was so he really couldn't. Finally Blake was able to leave. Luckily it happened a couple of times before so the nurse knew how to handle it. He didn't really care how he was able to leave as much as the fact that he was able to go. Since he hadn't used his locker so he just headed out the doors.

* * *

Hunter finally was approaching the high school. It was the same high school that he would have attended had his parents never been killed. It wasn't exactly what he remembered, although nothing seemed to be as he remembered. Sure Blake and he hadn't been in this town since they were younger but, he didn't think that much could have changed, and yet it had, but not enough where he couldn't recognize certain areas. He sat down across the street from the school; he was going to stay there until Blake got out.

He hadn't been sitting for very long when he saw Blake emerge from the building. Standing up Hunter waited for Blake to cross the street. Here he went. He really hoped that this Blake would know about that other time, dream, world, or whatever it was.

"Blake!"

He watched the dark haired man turn around and smile at him. They both jogged to each other meeting in the middle. "Hunter. Hey, how are you?"

"Look Blake you have to tell me that you know what's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" Blake looked over at the school, "Oh, I wasn't feeling good, so they said I could leave, after calling Mom first."

"Mom? You talked to Mom?" Maybe that girl really was telling the truth.

"Hunter?"

"Yeah." Hunter had to be careful, he might just think he was weird and call that girl and he knew that he didn't want to go back to her.

"Okay Hunter. When was the last time you saw Mom and Dad?"

Hunter wasn't sure how to respond to this one. If this was the Blake he knew…but maybe he had no clue. He just didn't know anymore. He looked around and saw a few cars pass by. Everything seemed so real. It was here. They were here. Perhaps it had been a bad dream. Hunter went and sat on a bench. A bad dream, sure, that would make sense as to why he couldn't remember anything about that girl, or his parents being alive. Or the fact that the town they had come to first live with their parents looked different than he remembered.

His brother came and sat next to him, "Hunter, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Blake."

They were silent for a few minutes before Blake spoke, "Hunter, do you remember being a ranger?"

Hunter could barely believe it. He turned and looked his brother in his eyes, "A power ranger?"

"Yeah." They were both looking intently at the other one, "You were the Crimson and—"

"You were the Navy."

"Hunter, it is you. I mean you you?"

"Yeah it's me. Do you remember Mom and Dad dying?"

"Yes. But they're not. Was that a dream?"

"A dream we both had?"

"Why not, it's happened before."

"No, it was too real. Maybe, Lothor?"

"Could Lothor have changed the world?"

Hunter sat thinking for a minute, "Not the world, but dimensions." Blake looked puzzled causing Hunter to continue, "Remember we've been trapped in other dimensions before. Who's to say he didn't trap us in here?"

"That's a good point. But if so, he gave us what, our parents?"

"Did you see them both?" Hunter asked his heart nearly in his throat.

Blake smiled, "Not both, just Mom. Hunter, Mom was there. She was real."

"Where are they?"

"At the Academy teaching."

"They would be, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah. So where were you?"

"I have no idea. I woke up and I thought I was in our apartment, but everything was different. And there was a girl there, a girl I didn't recognize."

"I'm sorry bro."

Shrugging Hunter nodded at Blake, "What about you?"

"I woke up in our home."

"Did I have a room there?"

"Yeah. But it was mostly empty. You had a bed, a desk, some paper and a pen, but really nothing." Nodding Hunter stood a bit taller and glanced around again expecting Lothor to come out laughing. "Here." Blake handed a picture to the older man.

"What's this?"

"It was on my bedstand."

Hunter looked at the picture that had him, Blake and their parents. "Let's go see them."

"Yeah, let's go."

The two brothers took off and were at the Academy faster than at any other time.


	4. Outside the Academy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Outside the Academy**

The two brothers silently stole through the woods that led to their Academy. They hadn't been there for a while but it still was easy enough to remember how to get there. As they neared closer to the portal Hunter stopped and got behind a tree. Following his lead Blake was by his brother in a second.

After a few minutes had passed Blake looked up at Hunter, "Is everything fine?"

"What if…"

"What?"

Hunter appeared to be thinking hard for a few minutes before asking, "You're sure that it's Mom and Dad? I mean our Mom and Dad. It's not some clones or something?"

Blake looked at his brother. He knew that fear that his brother was experiencing because he was having the exact same thing. He had seen his Mom, he had felt her hug, and he had heard her voice. Why wouldn't it be her? But there was a huge chance that this could be a trick. "I think so. I mean she looked like her, sounded like her, bro, I think it is her."

Hunter peered out from behind the tree where the two brothers were stationed at, "Well maybe it's not them."

"Hunter, I showed you that picture."

Hunter's eyes turned on Blake, "Are you who you say you are?"

Blake realized that he had to be careful because Hunter was already worried, so saying certain things would make Hunter doubt him. Blake sat for a minute, "Alright, fine ask me a question that isn't something so obvious."

"About?"

"The place we both think we're from."

Blake watched Hunter as he thought for a couple of minutes before he saw a smile briefly touch his lips, "Alright, there's someone that you like, who you bought a shirt for, well one that you could wear."

Blake felt his face heat up; did Hunter have to bring up that? "What exactly is the question?"

"Tell me about it."

Hunter hadn't been able to get Blake to say anything when he bought it, so fine, today was his lucky day, kind of, "Alright the girl is Tori, Tori Hanson," Blake felt himself smile as he saw her face in his mind and remembered that kiss they had shared yesterday, was it yesterday? "She loves to surf," Blake thought of seeing Tori out in the water on her board with a smile on her face. Coming out of that he realized that he needed to move on, only this part was a bit more embarrassing, "and I bought a shirt that had a surfer on it and it was dark and light blue."

"Okay." Hunter chuckled a bit as he looked back at the Academy.

That was it. Just an 'Okay'? "Hang on, you believe it that quickly?"

"Bro I watched you as you described, no one else could have that face."

"What face?"

"A lovesick puppy."

Pushing Hunter a bit, Blake leaned forward, "Shut up."

"Dude, you bought a surfing shirt, and you don't surf." Shaking his head Hunter gently pushed Blake back.

Blake rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well—"

"Shh." Hunter put his hand up, "Do you hear something?"

"I sense it too."

Blake turned around and the two brothers stood up at the same time. They scanned the woods area to see if there was anything near by. All at once a few thunder ninjas came out from behind the trees. At first they got in their stance to fight, but then one of them stood up and held out his hands, "Hunter, Blake, what are you guys doing here?"

The two brothers looked at each other and then back at the ninjas who took off their masks. It was 3 guys and 2 girls. The leader stepped forward, "Well?" He turned to Blake and in a teasing voice asked, "Aren't you still in high school?"

"Hey, back off." Hunter snapped taking a stance slightly in front of Blake.

The guy stepped back his hands in the air, "Whoa, calm down Hunter. I was just teasing him."

Blake looked up at his brother who was remaining solid, glaring at the other man. If this was weird behavior to these guys, then what exactly was going on here? Blake spoke up, "It's cool. I didn't feel so good."

When Hunter didn't back down from his stance, a blonde girl from the back spoke up, "Geez Hunter, you can relax, it's not like Todd was looking for a fight."

Blake placed his hand on Hunter's arm, "Easy bro." Blake looked at all the ninjas, "He's just unsure, I mean you never know what could happen out here you know?"

The students all looked at each other before a man with black hair from the back spoke up, "What could happen? A new student gets lost and we torment them?" A couple of them laughed, "No, seriously what?"

Blake and Hunter exchanged looks but neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Finally the other girl, who had long black hair, from the back spoke up, "Are we going to stand here all day?"

Another boy spoke, "If Hunter thinks he's so high and mighty, maybe he's trying to challenge us?"

Hunter raised an eyebrow, "Challenge?"

"Come on. We can split up, you know 3 and 4."

Shaking his head Hunter looked down at Blake, "If we were to fight it would be us two versus you."

"Now that's not really a fair fight is it?"

Blake smiled knowing that Hunter was thinking. "You want a challenge?" Blake asked.

The first girl spoke up, "Yeah a challenge, come on, it'll be fun. I can be on your team."

Blake and Hunter looked at each other. Within that look the two decided to do the challenge. Facing the ninjas Hunter nodded, "Alright we'll fight. But it's only Blake and me on this side."

"Okay." The boy with dark hair said, "Your choice."

All the ninjas got into their stances and stood ready to face off with the opposing side. Without anything being said both sides began the attack. The leader and one other guy and black haired girl went up against Hunter while the other dark haired guy and the blonde girl teamed up to fight Blake.

Immediately the guy and girl attacked Hunter from the sides while the leader hung back and watched Hunter easily blocking the two ninja's advances. After Hunter knocked those two back the leader began to fight, it grew intense with the two attacking and blocking the others attacks. Blake began sparring with the two who were against him, it reminded him of when he and Hunter were against the wind rangers and he fought Tori and Dustin. Shaking his head he focused on the task at hand.

The fight lasted quite a while, both sides staying up, but then Hunter ended up knocking again down the first two that had attacked him first, leaving only him and the leader of that group up. Blake and Hunter were both able to end up victorious, and ended standing back to back; Hunter with his arms folded and Blake with his arms down by his sides, slightly apart.

The other ninjas were on the ground breathing heavily while Blake and Hunter stood tall. Then a gentle, but firm, deep voice spoke from behind Blake and Hunter, "What are you guys doing?"

The ninjas all looked at the man approaching and after getting up, bowed, the leader spoke, "Sensei Bradley we apologize. We were distracted from our exercise by..." Todd trailed off as his eyes darted to Blake and Hunter, "it won't happen again."

"Of course it won't. Now go and finish. I will meet you in the training field afterwards."

All the students murmured 'Yes Sensei' before disappearing in an instant. The two brothers turned and saw a tall man with brown hair and gray at the sides wearing a training uniform. He stepped closer and saw Blake and Hunter, "Blake, Hunter?"

Blake could barely swallow as he heard Hunter whisper, "Dad?"


	5. Seeing the Past Years

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Seeing the Past Years**

"Blake, I thought you called Mom and said you were sick?"

"I am...I was…I just…" Blake trailed off and looked over at Hunter.

"Hunter, don't you have work today?"

"Dad, is that really you?"

Laughing their Dad walked up to them, "Yes of course it's me. Are you two feeling alright?"

Blake looked up at Hunter and saw that Hunter was doing everything in his power to not grab their Dad and pull him into a hug, "Yeah Dad. We just wanted to see you guys, and see how it was going."

"Well I appreciate the thought, but I don't want you two skipping school or work in order to do so. And as for seeing us, Blake you still live at home and see us every day and Hunter you're welcome to come and visit all the time, and Rachel is always welcome."

"Rachel?"

"Your girlfriend, or soon to be fiancé as your mother would say." Their father looked over at the Academy, "Now as much as I would love to stay and talk with the two of you, I need to get back to my classes. You two are more than welcome to come in and join us, or we will see you at dinner. I suggest you go on home simply because I don't think your mother would be to happy to see you two here."

"Alright Dad, we'll head out and see you guys later." Blake said nudging Hunter gently.

"See you later." Hunter quietly said.

"Bye sons."

And in a flash their Dad was gone. When his brother turned to him Blake could see the start of tears in Hunter's eyes, "Let's go to the Academy. That was Dad. Mom is in there."

"I know that. But we can't just run in there, especially since I gave Dad my word."

"You got to see her."

"I know bro; look we'll see her later. Besides don't you think this'll be a great time to try and figure out what's going on?"

"Yeah," Hunter looked at the Academy with such longing that Blake could feel it, "I suppose you're right."

"Come on."

* * *

The Bradley brothers headed back to the house that Blake had left earlier that morning. He watched as Hunter mimicked his actions from that morning; walking around, picking up pictures, stopping and taking it all in. Finally after the two had walked through the house they sat down in the living room. The walls were a bright yellow with a creamy couch in front of a TV. The two brothers had found some picture albums that had been labeled different things, Blake, Hunter, Family Vacations, and a few other albums. As they went through them they realized that neither of them remembered anything in these pictures.

"It's weird; you would think that since we were there we'd remember it you know?" Blake said looking at a picture of Hunter graduating.

"I know. But…surely we couldn't have just dreamt up that other life?"

"The one without Mom and Dad?"

"Yeah, it wouldn't make sense."

"Both of us having the same dream. But then where are our morphers?"

"I don't know. What do you think about everything?"

Blake closed the album and thought about everything before allowing his mind to go to the one place that was so easily brought forward in his mind, "Why don't we ask Tori, Shane, Dustin, Cam and Sensei?"

Hunter thought about it for a few minutes, "That's actually not a bad idea. But do you think that they'll know who we are?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

Before Hunter could answer his younger brother they heard the front door open; looking at the clock they realized that they had been looking at pictures all day. "We're home!" They heard a male voice call out.

"And we brought dinner."

Hunter stood up, "Mom."

Following the blonde thunder ninja Blake stood and the two entered near the kitchen. Their Mom and Dad were putting a few things away and teasing each other. Within a few seconds of the two men entering the room the older Ninjas stopped and turned to them. Smiling their Mom went over and hugged both of them. Blake watched as Hunter kept her in a hug for a bit longer. Afterwards she stepped back, "Hunter, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good." Turning to Blake, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, tons better."

"Wonderful. Will you two set the table so we can eat? We just picked up Chinese food for tonight. I didn't get a chance to go shopping."

"Neither of us did." Their Dad said kissing his wife on her cheek. "So, are you boys' hungry?"

Hunter nodded. Blake spoke up, "Yeah. Smells great."

Turning back to her sons their Mom looked at Hunter, "Hunter?"

"Yeah." He answered quickly.

She handed some plates and silverware to Blake and Hunter, "So where's Rachel?"

"Rachel?"

"Rachel your girlfriend?"

Hunter thought for a minute before Blake spoke up, "Not here. Sorry, Hunter and I were just hanging out together."

"No need to be sorry. Just a pity that she can't be here. You know what, how about you call her."

Hunter shook his head, "That's okay. I don't need to."

The Bradleys' exchanged looks before taking a step closer to Hunter, "Well are you in a fight?"

"Fight?"

"You and Rachel, are you in a fight?"

"No, they're not in a fight. She said she was busy, that's all." Blake quickly replied.

"Oh." Their Mom sighed, "Are we ready to eat?"

"I'd say so." The elder Bradley man said rubbing his hands together much like Blake would from time to time.

They all sat down at the round table and began eating. The parents went over their day and then asked their sons how their day was. Blake replied that he and Hunter had just hung out. Their Mom scolded Blake for saying he was sick and then hanging out with his brother, but she hadn't looked to upset about it. After dinner they all cleaned up the dishes and food which was done in no time.

The rest of the evening passed much to quickly for the brothers as they heard their parents talk about Ninja stuff, family stuff, and their own relationships. Too soon the parents took off for bed because they had a few Saturday classes at the Academy the next day. Blake and Hunter stayed in the living room still unsure of what to make of the whole day. Neither wanted to go to sleep for fear of loosing their parents again. There was a knock at the door.

"I knew this was too good to be true." Hunter growled as he stood up.

"Easy bro, we don't know who it is, it's only 8:30, still relatively early. Wait here, I'll get it."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'll be fine. Promise."

"Okay."

Blake walked over to the door and looked through the hole, "It's just a girl." Blake called, "I think she's your Rachel." Before Hunter could say anything Blake opened the door, "Hi."

"Blake. I'm glad that you're here and not out. Have you seen Hunter?" Blake let Rachel come in as she continued, "I'm really worried about him. He took off this morning and, I had to get to work—there was an emergency—and well, he didn't answer his phone. He had left it at the apartment and Blake, I just now got off, I'm worried."

Blake was torn, Hunter didn't want to go with her, but she was really worried about him, "Can you wait right here, I need to…I'll be right back."

"Thanks."

Blake walked into the living room and found Hunter standing there, arms folded, glowering at him, "What?"

"You let her in."

"Come on, Mom and Dad know her and like her, she's got to be good."

"What if Mom and Dad aren't?"

Blake looked down and thought about it for a minute, "How did you feel when we were with them?"

"Like it was them."

"Me too. Look bro, maybe we were given another chance with them and this is it."

"But I don't know her."

"I know." Blake placed his hand on his older brothers' shoulder and looked straight into his eyes, "But I'm sure she's fine."

Hunter sighed and looked off for a second, "Fine. Bring her in."

"Thanks." Blake went back out to the kitchen where Rachel was sitting at the table, "Rachel?"

She stood up, "Yeah?"

"Don't blame Hunter, I had him today. He just forgot his phone."

"Oh, thank goodness. Where is he?"

"In the living room, come on."

Rachel followed Blake into the living room. Once in there she went over to Hunter and tried to take his hand which ended up in his usual stand where his arms were folded. Blake could see that had clearly hurt Rachel, but instead of leaving she merely took a step back, "Hunter, are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Did I say anything to hurt you?"

"No."

"Alright, umm…" Rachel looked a little lost.

"How about we watch a movie?" Blake suggested.

Hunter and Rachel both agreed and a movie was quickly settled upon seeing as Rachel seemed to like a lot of the same movies, not all, but quite a bit. They settled down on the couch with Hunter in the middle. Blake enjoyed this, sitting watching a movie with his brother and his girlfriend, his parents upstairs sleeping. There was just one thing missing. Tori. He would love it if she could be on the other side of him. She would come. Then she could meet his parents and they could see her. He knew what his brother had said and part of him knew that it had to be true, but another part of him wanted her to remember him. She would, he remembered her, so she would remember him. He would see her tomorrow.

Blake smiled and settled in to watch the rest of the movie knowing that he would see Tori the next day.


	6. Meeting Old Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: Thank you for all who are still reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Meeting Old Friends**

Blake slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was indeed at the same house. He and Hunter had decided that they should try going to bed again, and they hadn't left that wonderful place. He sat up in his bed, Rachel had ended up going back to her and Hunter's apartment by herself while Hunter stayed and had slept in his own bed as he put it. Looking at the clock he saw that it was about 9 in the morning. He hadn't slept that late in a long time. He quickly went to his brother's room to find him still sleeping. His brother didn't get too much of a chance to sleep so Blake went over to Hunter's desk and quickly wrote and note.

However as Blake was leaving he heard his brother, "What are you doing?"

Turning around he smiled, "I just wanted to let you sleep a bit more."

"You're going to Blue Bay Harbor aren't you?" Blake was unsure of what to say. Hunter shook his head and got out of bed, "You're not going alone. I'll come with."

"I was trying to let you sleep."

"Don't leave without me." Hunter looked at Blake, But first go get dressed; I don't think you'll want Tori to see you wearing that...then again." A brief smile passed Hunter's lips as he saw Blake's eyes widen a little realizing he only had on his jeans.

"I'll be back." Blake left. He couldn't believe that he had been in such a hurry that he hadn't put on a shirt.

Within a few minutes both brothers were dressed and heading outside.

* * *

Soon enough the brothers came to the town that had become their second home—or they thought was their second home. They walked into the main part of the town. Everything seemed just normal here. They knew that they'd have to go and see Sensei so that they could find out about their morphers and where they'd gone. Blake could tell that Hunter had been upset because they didn't handle it yesterday, but they had both wanted to be with their parents so much that they had neglected to do what they should have.

"So Ninja Ops or Storm Chargers?" Blake asked not taking his eyes off the town.

"Well we will need to talk to Sensei and Cam about our morphers and that somehow they're gone. So we should go there first."

"Right."

The two Ninja Streaked to the woods outside the Academy and began walking towards it. "So how is this going on?" Blake asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Mom and Dad are with us right? So in the other place they were dead. Do you think here we don't know Sensei?"

"Look just because we have Mom and Dad doesn't mean that the rest has changed."

Blake was silent for a minute before he spoke again, "Do you want me to pretend to confirm that statement since we both know that we have more of an idea going on here."

The two brothers stopped and looked at each other. Hunter looked around the woods, "Alright so this other world Mom and Dad are dead."

"Here they're alive."

"Lothor came and destroyed our Academy and kidnapped all the Ninja Students—including us."

"Our Academy is still standing. And Todd and Sarah, and the others are still around—including us."

"Sensei gave us our morphers right before we were taken."

"We don't have them right now."

"Lothor also destroyed the Wind Academy leaving only Shane, Tori, Dustin, Cam and Sensei."

"We're not sure if any of that is here."

"We know where to go to get to the Wind Academy,"

"When we shouldn't know."

"So we have two different chain of events, but what's the connection?"

"I don't know. What was the last thing you did before waking up here?"

"I fell asleep."

Blake shook his head, "No I mean had you done anything different than normal?"

"No I didn't."

"Neither did I. Do you remember what happened that day?"

"Shane's birthday party, we fought the monsters, saw the movie, went to bed."

"Yeah me too."

"Oh yeah and—"

They both became quiet as they heard voices. The first was a girl, "It's over this way."

"Right, sorry."

"I still can't believe that after we've been going for a month you still can't find it."

"It all looks the same."

"Here it is, come on."

The two brothers peeked out and saw two girls—neither of them were Tori—dressed in Ninja outfits entering the portal. "Okay, so I think it's safe to say that the Wind Academy wasn't touched either." Blake said.

"Well we can't just go in there, that'll look suspicious."

"Good point. How about Storm Chargers? Nothing wrong with going in there."

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

The two Ninja Streaked to the ally by Storm Chargers. They entered the store and saw that nothing was different. There was a shorter woman with red hair on the other side of the store walking into the back. They looked over at the counter and saw a man in yellow helping out a few customers, but it wasn't Dustin. Confused they walked over to where the TV area was and discovered it was empty. Before the brothers could speak someone came up behind them. Turning around they discovered it was Kelly.

"Hi, can I help you two?"

"Kelly?" Hunter said.

"That's my name. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Hunter and Blake exchanged looks before Hunter spoke up, "Motocross."

"Right this way."

Hunter began to follow Kelly but looked back at Blake and gave him a look to come. Blake shook his head and with his eyes told his older brother that he was going to hang out there. Shaking his head Hunter turned and followed Kelly to the other side of the store keeping an eye on Blake who had picked up a magazine and began flipping through it.

Blake set the magazine down on the table and looked up at the TV, it had on a motocross competition.

"Hey Kel, sorry I'm late." Blake heard an all too familiar voice say.

He watched as Dustin raced by and towards the back. Then he heard another two voices coming in, "I told him that changing his clothes would take to fast." He heard Shane say.

Blake listened carefully as he heard the next voice that until then he hadn't realized how much he had missed it, "Hi Kelly. Dustin had to change; his shirt was dirty from class."

"True. What are you going to do? Go to the beach?"

"Not yet, there's a competition I want to check out."

"Right."

At that moment Shane and Tori turned the corner. Blake looked right at Tori and smiled. She stopped and smiled at him.

"Hello," Shane called out and then elbowed Tori who gave him a glare.

"Right." Tori said and then looked at Blake, "Are you watching this?"

Blake shook his head and watched as Shane switched the station to one with surfing. "Hi." He managed to get out.

"Hi." Shane said as he sat down on the couch not taking his eyes off Blake.

"Hello, are you new here?" Tori asked giving him one of her wonderful smiles.

"Yeah." Was all he could say as he watched her sit down.

"Well I'm Tori, this is—"

"Shane." He said sticking his hand out to shake Blake's. Blake shook his hand and then looked back at Tori.

She was still looking at him which reminded him of the first time they met. After a couple of seconds she shook her head and smiled, "You want to watch this with us?"

"Bro." Blake heard Hunter behind them, "We have to get going. Come on."

"Bye," Tori said pausing without knowing what his name was, "I never did get your name."

"Blake."

"Hunter." He felt Hunter's hand on his elbow as the two quickly left the store. Blake couldn't believe it, the girl he had fallen for, the one he had finally just kissed two days ago didn't even recognize him.


	7. He Was Never Here

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: GavinDarklighter suggested bringing in something about Blake and Hunter's relationship in this world, I know it's not too much, but it might give a glimpse, so…_

**He Was Never Here**

As the two brothers walked outside Hunter looked at his younger brother, "You okay?"

"I think we're it Hunter."

"What?"

Blake shrugged, "I don't know. Let's just…let's just leave."

Hunter followed Blake as he continued down the street. He had been talking with Kelly trying to figure out stuff when he noticed Dustin, Tori and Shane come in. Dustin called out to Kelly and took off. Tori and Shane said hi, but not to Hunter. He then noticed them going over to where Blake was. If Tori didn't recognize Blake…he couldn't let that happen to his baby brother. However as luck would have it, he was late. He ended up getting there in time to see his brother hurt. He took him out of there because he didn't want him to have to deal with it anymore, but…it still was going to hurt Blake.

Blake didn't say anything until they got to the edge of town, "Did you find out anything from Kelly?"

"No, I didn't have much of a chance for a conversation."

"Maybe we should get home."

"Blake, I'm really sorry about Tori, you know that she doesn't remember you."

"Yeah."

Hunter wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement so he shrugged it off, "Come on bro, you guys…" Hunter trailed off unsure of what to say. Nothing seemed to work and he didn't want Blake to…well do something that he wasn't going to like. Last time they had first met Tori, Blake had almost died protecting her. Maybe it was a good thing that Tori didn't remember; Blake would stay out of dangerous situations. Hunter looked at Blake, but if it caused him that much pain, Hunter just couldn't bare it.

"What?"

"I don't know. I mean,"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Blake stopped and looked at Hunter, "So now what?"

"Let's get back. Mom and Dad might be back at home."

"Alright, but don't forget you apparently don't live there anymore."

Before the two ninja streaked Hunter shook his head at his little brother who gave him a quick smile.

* * *

Blake pulled up the internet. Hunter was downstairs with their parents. Blake had to figure out something. He put in a search for 'Power Rangers' and 'Blue Bay Harbor", he even did a search on Lothor and nothing came up. Nothing at all. Did that mean Lothor had never come? But how could that happen? Blake stared at the screen that said there were no entries when he remembered his last thought before he had gone to sleep—he wished that Lothor had never come to Earth.

All at once he heard his door open and saw Hunter come in, "Mom and Dad said they have something for us to watch. Are you okay?"

Blake looked at Hunter, "Come in and shut the door real quick." Hunter did as Blake asked and then stood in front of the door with his arms cross. "Alright I just did a search and there is nothing of Lothor ever coming to Earth."

Hunter's expression became one of puzzlement. "So if Lothor never came to Earth…"

"He never killed Mom and Dad…"

"Which is why they're both here."

"Exactly. Lothor never came and captured us, so…

"Sensei never gave us our morphers…

"And that's why we don't have them." Blake stood up from his chair. "And since we were never capture, we were never brainwashed…"

"And we never met Tori, Shane, Dustin, anyone from Blue Bay Harbor."

Blake looked outside the window, "Yeah. Never met."

Blake heard Hunter walk over and place a hand on his shoulder, "Alright, so these are our lives. I live in an apartment with—"

"Rachel."

"And I work somewhere. You still go to school."

"Yeah. So…" Before Blake could ask anything their Mom called them downstairs.

* * *

Once downstairs they sat on the couch and waited as their Dad pressed play. A video began rolling. It showed the brothers at a race, although apparently they were with some friends and not their parents. Hunter couldn't believe what he saw. It was him and Blake in the TV, at least they looked like them, but they were different. Hunter was talking to Rachel when someone almost knocked Blake down with a bike. Rachel had gotten Hunter's attention and he made his way over to Blake. Blake said he was fine and then that was it—Hunter had turned and started talking to Rachel again while Blake rubbed his leg and walked off laughing to another girl.

Hunter never would have walked off. Is this was happened, they weren't close in this world. Grant it if Blake said he was fine he would have believed him, maybe he'd check again a few times, but….he couldn't believe it. He also wanted to know who had done that, because it was going to be his funeral soon.

"Where did you get this from?" Blake asked.

"Oh, Jake. We saw him today, he had to get to work, but he wanted you two to have this, and we wanted to watch it." Their Mom said.

"That's cool."

"So Hunter," their Dad looked over at Hunter, "Jason wanted to know if you were going to be at the garage on Monday. He went yesterday, but you weren't there."

Blake spoke up before Hunter, "Day off. That's all."

"I know. I figured." He looked back at Hunter, "Can I tell him to come by for you to check out his car?"

"Sure. That's fine."

"Great."

"Well, as fun as this is, I really need to go and get some papers and such taken care of before Monday." Their Mother said as she stood up, "I'll see you boys later." She smiled and headed off.

"So what do you boys want to do?"

Blake looked over at Hunter and knew what his brother was going to ask even before he did, "Can we all go riding together?"

"That sounds like fun. Let's head out before your Mother stops us." He smiled at that last comment.

* * *

The three Bradley men had been riding for a good hour and a half before slowing down and stopping to rest on a hill.

"Wow, have you boys been practicing?"

"What?" Blake unsure of what his Dad meant.

"Well it's just, you guys could be pros, and I know that we haven't ridden together for a couple of months, but you guys sure are doing great."

Hunter and Blake exchanged glances with each other before turning back to their Dad. Smiling Blake nodded, "Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome. I just don't understand what happened between last time and now."

"We have been practicing; we can't all the time, what with me in school and Hunter working at…" Blake paused pretending to remember the place the he had no clue about, "What's it called again?"

Their Dad raised an eyebrow, "Jake's Garage."

"Right."

Hunter looked at Blake before turning back to their Dad. "So I'll race you both back to the truck."

And with that the three men took off back to the truck. Once there they got their bikes on the truck and Hunter got into the truck. Before Blake could follow him he felt his Dad's hand on his shoulder, "Blake?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"The garage?"

"Jake's Garage? What about it?"

"What was that about?"

"A joke. Dad it was a joke."

"Right. Sorry, just some of yours and your brothers' jokes are hard to tell."

"Makes them even funnier."

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah."

Hunter gave Blake a look when he and their Dad got into the truck. Blake merely shrugged and gave Hunter a 'I'll tell you later' look. Blake sat in the back and noticed how happy Hunter was. They didn't need to find out what happened, they could live here and everything would be fine. Besides, he'd be able to start all over with Tori, this time no lies. He smiled to himself as he thought about her face, that's what he'd do. He'd make sure that he made it over there to 'get to know' her again. After all she probably wasn't that much different than the Tori he knew.


	8. First Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**First Conversation**

Hunter looked around the living room, his living room, his and hers. Both of them. It didn't look like his place and yet there were pictures of him and Rachel there. He felt trapped. After getting back from riding he and Blake talked and decided to make sure they played more of the part of themselves for the time being. Besides they both seemed to like it. Hunter knew that Blake was a little iffy because the didn't know Tori, but he seemed to like the idea of being able to start a relationship without the lies. They had their parents here, and Hunter had a girlfriend who apparently was amazing, although he had yet to see anything.

His head turned quickly to a noise in the hallway; a minute later Rachel appeared, "Hey Hunter." She looked around the room, "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

Rachel looked down and then back up at him, "Did you want to watch a movie or something?"

"No."

"Alright. What do you want to do?"

"Why do you expect me to do something?"

"Because any time you want to do something that's usually how you start off, although I will say I haven't seen that look before."

"Just stop alright."

"Okay. Look Hunter, do you want me to leave?"

Inwardly Hunter knew he could win it, but then he thought of Blake and the fact that his baby brother was going to be so happy with Tori. Sighing Hunter shook his head knowing that he couldn't deny Blake that happiness. "No, I just, I don't know."

Rachel pursed her lips together but didn't say anything. Hunter slowly went and sat down next to her. Still she didn't speak. It wasn't until Hunter looked over at her that she began talking, "So, I heard about a competition up in Reefside. They're still working on more of the details, but I thought I'd tell you and see if you wanted to go."

"A competition?"

"Yeah. I mean odds are Blake will be in it, but come on you guys are basically tied."

"Right."

Shaking her head Rachel picked up a pile of letters. "My Mom was talking to me again."

"What about?"

"Us. Marriage."

"What did you say?"

"I told her that you and I are not on that level." Reaching over Rachel gently lay her hand on top of his, "I'm ready when you are. And unless you changed that won't be for a bit."

"No."

"She wants to have dinner with you soon."

"Why?"

"Because she wants to get to know you better."

"Oh. Well..."

"I know that you don't want to, but come on Hunter, it'll just be dinner and you charm your way into everyone, eventually."

Hunter raised an eyebrow, that wasn't what Blake would say. "Are you sure you're talking about me?"

"Come on Hunter, it's not like you're unapproachable, or Blake, but you do seem to have something that people are attracted to."

Hunter was starting to feel uncomfortable, "How about we watch a movie?"

"Sure. What do you want to watch?"

"You pick. I don't care."

"Alright sure."

Hunter watched as she put in a movie and then sat back on the couch, he knew that he had hurt her again, but what was he supposed to do? He didn't know her, even though she knew him. Sighing Hunter decided to try and focus on the movie. Unfortunately he wasn't as lucky as his thoughts kept going back to what was going on. He knew that he should be happy, but he just felt lost. It wasn't like Blake had to get used to living with a girl or anything. Blake was at home with their parents.

Another thing the apartment that he lived in was way to far from the house and in essence Blake. What if something tried to attack Blake, how could Hunter protect him? He knew that Blake could fight, and their parents were Ninjas. Plus Lothor had never come anyways, so Blake was going to be fine. If Blake was going to be fine what good was Hunter to him?

Blinking Hunter tried to shake the thoughts away that were whirling around in his head. He noticed that the movie was over and upon looking at Rachel he saw her asleep. He could just very easily leave her there, but then a voice in the back of his head, Blake's voice, began telling him that it wasn't nice to leave her there. Knowing that he couldn't get rid of Blake's annoying thoughts which he apparently had heard so much of that he was hearing it in his head know, he picked up Rachel and put her in the bed. However instead of staying in there Hunter went out and was finally able to fall asleep on the couch.

* * *

Blake woke up early; his alarm hadn't even gone off. Getting up he looked out the window and saw that it was still dark; sunrise would be soon enough. Quickly getting dressed he left the house and headed to a specific beach at Blue Bay Harbor. By the time he had gotten there he saw that the sun was starting to peak. Looking around he easily spotted a blue van. He looked down at the water and saw the one person he was looking for. She was sitting on her board watching the sun as the water moved slowly around it.

He knew that Tori would go to the beach early on Saturday because it meant that she was alone and it was calming for her. There were a few other surfers here and there, but they all seemed to respect the quietness.

He waited until she came out of the water before he walked onto the beach. He didn't want to make it seem like he was following her or anything so he casually began walking up. She ended up walking right past him,

"What no hello?" He said realizing that he had said that before.

Turning around he saw her smile, "Hey. Sorry, my mind was somewhere else."

"On the ocean still?"

"Not quite, just some tests and stuff. It was Blake right?"

"Yeah. Tori?"

Nodding she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "So, I haven't seen you here before."

"I don't really come out here a lot. Well…I used to…"

"Used to? What happened?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Was it something with the beach or was it someone?"

"Someone, a girl. She's gone…"

"Oh, did she…die?"

Smiling Blake shook his head, "No, it's not that at all. She's just not here anymore."

"Oh, well I'm really sorry. Do you surf?"

"No, not really. I actually ride. Motocross."

"One of my friends does motocross."

"Cool, does he race or do freestyle?"

"A little of both."

"That's cool."

Tori bit her lip and looked at the ground for a minute before looking back up at Blake, "I should get going. My parents will worry."

"Right. Yeah, I'll see you around."

"Yeah."

Blake watched Tori as she left. Slowly he began to walk off the beach, that first conversation wasn't too bad. Smiling he began to think about the next time they could met.


	9. Deep In Thought and Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Deep In Thought and Discoveries**

When Hunter found Blake that day he could tell his brother was happy, which meant one thing, "So, you visited Tori didn't you?"

"What?"

"Come on. You only look that way when you've been talking to Tori."

He shrugged and looked out at the track. "How was your night?"

"Interesting. She's nice, but…"

"You don't trust her?"

Hunter looked out at the track and shrugged. It was weird but after spending that time with Rachel he just had a feeling that there wasn't anything wrong with her, which also frightened him. "Don't you hate not knowing everything about our lives here?"

"Well, yeah. I have a bunch of friends that I don't know. Some things that Mom and Dad say I wish I could remember or answer."

"It's not like we could go back and relive it all."

"No, we really couldn't."

Hunter looked down, "Do you like it here?"

Blake looked over at him, "Here?"

"This dimension…if we are in one."

"I think we have to be. Why would our dreams be so vivid, so alike?"

"True." Hunter was quiet for a few minutes before continuing, "Alright, which would you prefer to be in?"

Blake took a long time before answering, "Honestly bro? I'm not sure. What about you?"

"Me? Look I asked you."

"Fine, don't tell me."

Hunter looked away, "I'm just going to have to see more of it. You have school tomorrow."

"You have work."

The two brothers stayed watching the track but not really seeing it until it had gotten dark in which case the brothers reluctantly parted.

* * *

The next day Blake got to school with no problems, it was being at school that had him worried. He would have to just go through and hope he could do it. Between his three friends, Tom, Michael and Jake, he was able to get through his first five classes. After that he was at his locker staring in it wondering what book he would need.

"Hey, aren't you coming?"

Turning he saw Michael's girlfriend Cindy. "Coming?"

"To math. Come on, we have a quiz today and you know he'll lock us out if we're not there."

"Right."

Looking back in his locker he quickly found his math book and followed Cindy to their classroom. Blake could barely concentrate on the quiz. Everything was different. He was well known around the school, although he was sure that he wasn't in any sports, or anything that would give him recognition. But he couldn't just go up to someone and ask why he was popular, or could he? After class he and Cindy were gathering up their things when he decided to ask her, she seemed reasonable enough.

"Hey Cindy, why do you suppose we're popular?"

She looked at him with an expression that suggested he was crazy but then shrugged, "Probably because you guys ride."

"But most high schools revolve around football and such, so why shouldn't ours?"

"Well, Hunter was popular and he wasn't in any sports. You guys are so fun and outgoing," The two began walking out of the classroom, "anybody would love, well loves, hanging out with you. And riding helps because it is awesome. Although I think partly what helped it get that way started with you two and your Dad." She stopped outside a classroom and looked at him, "And besides your looks, you are one of the nicest guys there could be."

"Not Michael?" Blake teased her.

"All of you guys. I should be going to class, and don't you have science at the other end?"

"Other end?"

"Yeah." Blake are you feeling okay?"

"Yes. What room number?"

Cindy gave him another look, "305."

"Thanks."

As he turned to call Cindy spoke up again, "Also Blake,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sure the dare devil things help too."

Smiling she turned and headed into her classroom which gave Blake just enough time to get to his locker and get to his class.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful and yet by the end of the school day Blake was exhausted. It was tiring being himself. The only thing that kept him going was that Jake had told him about a race in Blue Bay Harbor that Saturday. After seeing Tori the day before Blake figured that he shouldn't rush it because he didn't want to scare her or have her think he was a stalker. He was at his locker when Michael came up to him.

"Hey want to go to the track?"

Before Blake responded he thought back to Friday and then before Lothor had attacked, he needed to be at the Academy. Shaking his head he replied, "I got somewhere to be."

"Come on, surely you can just miss it. The race is Saturday, we have to get ready."

"Later. Alright. I'll talk to you then too."

Blake left Michael a little shocked. He got to the Academy in no time. Luckily everything seemed the same. He went through the classes without much problem at all except when he would start to do something that Sensei Watanabe had taught him or he thought had taught him. He still was unsure about whether or not it was a dream or not. Everything here was so real and perfect, but he had those memories. Hunter had those memories. Surely it couldn't just be a shared dream…although he'd heard it happen other times, so maybe this was one of them.

But why would those 'dreams' be so real, and seem to have taken place, in manner of speaking. If this was indeed another dimension than shouldn't he and Hunter be trying to find their way back to the other one? That would mean leaving their parents behind. Hunter had a normal life. He had a normal life. This didn't seem like it should be so complicated. Why would they want to go back? Their parents were dead. Lothor was there. Then Tori flashed into his mind, she was there. But she was also here. If she was here and he could start something with her, they could be like regular teenagers. Hunter could relax and not have to be on guard. Hunter could move on and marry that girl. Did Hunter want that? Why wouldn't he? It wouldn't make sense as to why he wouldn't?

"Blake?"

Blake was pulled out of his thoughts and found himself face to face with his teacher, "Class ended a few minutes ago."

"Thank you Sensei." Blake bowed and made to leave until he was stopped when his teacher began to speak.

"If something is bothering you that bad and mediation isn't helping, perhaps going and seeing else that might be able to help."

That was it. "Thank you Sensei." Blake bowed and took off. He couldn't ask his parents because that would be too weird, he'd ask Sensei Omino. That would be easy enough.

Blake headed to the Headmasters rooms. Before he got very fair a few ninjas stepped in the way, "Where are you going?"

Blake couldn't believe this, "To see Sensei Omino."

"He is very busy, he has many things he needs to attend to."

"Just tell him it's Blake, he'll let me in."

One of the ninjas walked off. They all stood without moving until the other ninja came back. Just as Blake was about to step forward the one held out his hands, "Not today, Sensei is currently occupied and suggested taking it to another teacher."

Blake opened his mouth to talk but decided against it. He just walked off. Why wouldn't Sensei have seen him? It wasn't as though he knew about what happened…Blake mentally slapped himself, why he hadn't thought of it before he didn't know. Of course Sensei would just know him as only a student; Hunter and Blake hadn't lived at the Academy all their youth. Blake slowly headed out wondering what other changes there were, knowing that Hunter wasn't going to be happy.


	10. Work and Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter GavinDarklighter._

**Work and Thoughts**

Hunter woke up and looked around; he couldn't sense anyone else in the apartment. Sitting up he saw a note on the table in front of him:

_You were sleeping and you didn't even move when I came near you this morning. Just wanted to say good bye and have a great day at work. I'll see you later._

_Love, _

_Rachel_

Love? He and Rachel were in love? Shaking his head he stood up and walked to the first room he had woken up in. He was able to take a shower and get in some clean clothes. He realized that he then needed to get to work. Luckily Blake had been able to get the place he worked from their Dad, after that they looked it up and found it easily enough.

Hunter walked into the garage and saw a couple of cars already in there. One had a couple of guys working on it. There was a door off to the left side that led into an office of some kind. On the right there was a door that was opened, but he wasn't able to tell what was in there. There were tools in different places and a couple of guys were in the office.

"Hunter. How are you? How as the weekend?"

Hunter looked at a guy who was about Blake's height with blond hair and tanned skin. "Fine."

"Alright." The guy shook his head. "Come on; let's get to work on the car."

Hunter followed the guy over to the car and the two were able to get going and finish soon enough.

"Hunter!"

Turning around he saw his Dad along with another man walk up to them. "Dad?"

"Remember how I told you about Paul needing his car checked and stuff?"

"Right. Where's your car?"

Paul pointed outside to a parked car, "Right there."

"Alright, well there's space, so bring it in."

"Okay."

As Hunter worked on it he could feel his Dad watching him. He glanced behind him and saw that his father was sitting there with his friend. His father smiled and waved causing Hunter to nod and turn back to the car. He just wanted this day to be over. He couldn't wait until he got back to their apartment. Then he could talk to Blake and...Wait he couldn't go back home and talk to his brother. As least not the place he now lived. They finished the car for his Dad's friend.

"Well thank you so much."

Hunter shrugged and his Dad gave him a weird look before turning to the friend, "I told you my son is a wonder with engines." His Father then looked at Hunter, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah."

Smiling the two older men walked off and then the guy who Hunter had been working with came over to him. "So, what are you doing for lunch?"

"Eating." What else would he be doing?

"Want to go somewhere?"

"No. I'm fine." And Hunter walked off and sat in what he had discovered was the break room. He just hoped that everyone would leave him alone. For a group of guys at work they sure seemed to want to talk a lot, almost like at Storm Chargers. It was then that it dawned at him; these must be friends of the other Hunter, or him…maybe. Shaking his head he figured he'd think about it later.

* * *

Not soon enough was work over. Hunter hurriedly left and headed straight for his parents house. As he got to the front door he wasn't sure if he should knock or not. But before he had a chance he heard a car pull up into the driveway. Looking over he felt his lips raise into a small smile, "Mom."

"Hey Hunter," She walked up to him, "The door is unlocked."

"Right. Well I just got here."

"Okay." Hunter opened the door and let his Mom enter first before following him. "So did you need something sweetie?"

"Blake."

"Blake?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well he was upstairs in his room when I left."

"Thanks."

As Hunter began to leave his Mom spoke up, "Hunter, if you need to talk…about anything, I'm here."

"Thanks."

Hunter walked up the stairs. His parents were here, why would he want to go somewhere that his parents weren't. They were dead in that awful nightmare, so why would he want to go back. The only thing were the other rangers, which they could very easily make friends with. Sure Hunter had a girlfriend, friends at work, but wouldn't it be worth just dealing with those if it meant having their parents in their lives again?

So deep in his thoughts he had become that he didn't realize that he was standing outside of his little brother's room. It took him a few minutes to shake his head clear of those thoughts for now and opened the door. Blake was sitting on his bed reading, or at least pretending to read. Hunter knew Blake well enough to distinguish when his brother was or wasn't doing something; Blake had a lot on his mind.

"You okay?"

Blake looked up, "Hunter. When did you get here?"

"Just now. What are you thinking about?"

"Sensei doesn't know us."

Hunter's initial thought went to Cam's father, but knowing that Blake wasn't talking about him dismissed that and realized who he was talking about, "What do you mean?"

"I asked to see him. He said a teacher could help me."

Hunter frowned and sat on the edge of Blake's bed, "We never lived at the Academy."

"Nope, it makes sense."

Blake set down the book that was still in his hand and looked back at Hunter, "How was work?"

"Fine. School?"

"Weird. I feel so…I don't know, like I don't belong there."

"It's only your first day at school. Give it a chance."

"I went to school, then to the Academy and then home where I'm doing homework."

"Hey, think of this, race on Saturday."

"So I heard, where?"

"I think Rachel said Reefside."

"Reefside? Alright. Maybe we should check."

"Okay bro." Hunter knew that the real reason Blake wanted Hunter to check was because Blake hoped that the race was in Blue Bay Harbor.

The two brothers ended up sitting on the bed for a few hours without saying much, each were lost in their own thoughts of what had happened and where they were going. They stayed near each other for comfort.

* * *

Tori looked at her clock, it was already 9:30, and she hadn't done any homework at all. It was due tomorrow, so why couldn't she concentrate? She knew why, it was a certain someone that she had just met. All at once her phone rang; setting down her pencil she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Tori, hey how are you?" Shane asked.

"Fine."

"Dude, you don't sound fine." Dustin spoke up.

Three way calling was nice when there were three of you. "I am. What's up you two?"

"Okay, so why didn't you want to come out earlier?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, cause he said that you were busy."

"Homework. Alright, I was doing homework."

"Good, Dustin thought you ditched us for him."

Tori rolled her eyes, "Dustin, Shane, I would never ditch you too, alright."

"Cool. So, then you're going to the race?"

"Sure. Where is it again?"

"Reefside."

"Reefside?" Tori bit her lip, "I don't know if my Dad'll let me."

"Come on Tor, we're both going to be there with you," Shane paused and then continued, "and I'm not racing."

"Alright, I'll bring it up to my Dad."

"And dude, Kelly will be there."

"Right. Okay, I'll let him know and see what happens."

"Great."

The three talked for another hour before getting off. Once hanging up Tori looked at her homework and realized that she had to get it done or Reefside was definitely out of the question. She forced herself to finish up her homework, thank goodness that he was so busy that he didn't call her and talk. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy talking with him, but she really wanted to get her homework done.

As Tori lay down to sleep she let her mind wander. Instead of to the beach, or to any of her guys, or to school it drifted to Blake. She remembered when she had first met him; she had a hard time keeping her mind on what it should be on. Not only did he seem really nice, but he was hot. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking about him like that but she couldn't help but smile when she remembered how she felt when he looked at her, like she was the only person in the whole world. As she fell asleep her last thought was on this guy she barely knew but it caused a smile to settle over her as she slept.


	11. Two Shocking Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: This was pointed out from TwinkieTUTUS. But when I said the thing with Shane and racing I didn't mean that Shane raced, merely that he was going to be with Tori instead of doing other things. So I hope that didn't confuse too many people._

_Also thank you to Tenshi for helping me with certain descriptions._

**Two Shocking Discoveries**

Blake slowly opened his eyes, it couldn't already be morning? He sat up in his bed and looked around; so far he and Hunter and already been there a week. The school days went by surprisingly fast. He actually liked being in school, he felt normal. There wasn't any time when he had to run off to fight any monsters and his parents and brother were both here with him. And yet at the same time, he missed being a ranger and having the others as friends. And then there was Tori. He smiled thinking about her, he hoped to see her soon enough and start something with her, if she wanted. However what about the Tori he knew? Was she still there? Maybe when he and Hunter had come into this world that one disappeared.

Shaking his head Blake got up and got dressed. Jake had told him that there was going to be a big surprise at the race today. He wondered what it was going to be. Jake seemed to be his best friend here. What worried him was that Jake appeared to think that he was more important in Blake's life than Hunter which was completely ridiculous.

He heard a knock on his door, "Who is it?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were up. I know you have that race today." His Dad's voice came through the door.

"Thanks. I'm up."

"Great. Your Mom is making breakfast."

"Ok. I'll be done soon."

Blake quickly took a shower and was down at the table in no time. Laughing his Mom looked over her shoulder, "Calm down son. The food won't disappear."

Blake closed his eyes at the word son. He loved hearing his parents say that, or really anything at all. "I know."

He heard the door open and right away he knew it was Hunter. And sure enough his brother and his girlfriend appeared in the room a few minutes later.

"Hunter! Rachel! Sit down, I'm just about done with dinner."

Immediately Hunter sat down next to Blake. Blake then saw Rachel give a confused look at Hunter for a second before turning back to their mom, "No thanks. I'm good. I'll just get some orange juice."

"Alright."

"How are you?" Blake heard Hunter whisper to him.

"Fine. You?"

Shrugging Hunter sat a little straighter.

* * *

Soon enough breakfast was over and all five of them went up to Reefside. They used their parent's car and then Hunter's truck. The ride was a few hours, but they got there soon enough. As Blake exited the truck he closed his eyes feeling all the joys and pains of racing surging through his body. He never grew tired of this, he honestly wouldn't mind one day racing for his job, and it was something that, much like Hunter, was a part of him.

"Hey!" Blake turned and saw Hunter looking at him. Immediately he headed over and got his bike off the truck.

After Hunter got his off Rachel went over to him, "I'm going to go with your parents alright? I'll see you right before the race."

She reached up to kiss him but Blake couldn't help wincing as his brother moved his head. Rachel looked so sad at the moment but then she turned to Blake, "I'll see you later too."

"Alright bye." Blake waited until Rachel was gone before he spoke to Hunter, "I know it's still weird, but you're really hurting her feelings."

"So you're on her side?"

"No. I'm just saying. I hate seeing her so sad." Hunter turned and glared at Blake and started to walk off. Blake reached over and grabbed his arm, "Look bro, I just…she might be good for you."

Blake watched as Hunter processed that in his head. Within a few minutes Hunter shrugged, "Let's get going."

* * *

After registering they began walking around and Dustin would say hi to different people that he knew. Tori was so grateful that he dad had let her go. If it had only been her and Dustin…no way would she be there. So far she hadn't seen Blake for about a week, not that she should be thinking about him anyways.

"Hey Tor, you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright. I'll be right back." Shane ran over to a food stand nearby.

Tori waited until Dustin finished talking to another guy who left pretty quick, "What was that about?"

"There's a free style competition soon."

Smiling Tori saw one of her best friends' eyes shining with excitement, "So you want to do that instead of race?"

At that moment his face fell, "No, I have to. Kelly's around and she's already expecting me to be in the race."

"What's going on?" Shane asked coming up with some popcorn.

"Dustin wants to do freestyle instead of race."

"Oh. That's hard. I'm sure Kelly will be fine with it."

"Fine with what?" A short red haired woman came up behind Shane and Dustin.

"Hey Kel." Tori said.

"Hi Tori. Dustin, is there something wrong?"

Shane looked at Dustin and then spoke up, "He wants to do freestyle."

Kelly looked down and then back at Dustin, "Come on." The two walked off.

"So what do you want to do?" Shane asked Tori.

"Let's go watch one of the races. I think the 250s are up right now."

"Cool."

They went over and were shortly joined by Dustin who was going to compete in both racing and free style. Tori watched as the racers were whizzing by, there were two who were tied in first. One had navy blue the other was a dark red, crimson. As she watched them she realized that Shane and Dustin had been drawn to them too. In the end the one in the blue won the race.

* * *

"Nice race bro." Blake said to Hunter who gave him a brief smile. Rachel and their parents were soon up there talking and congratulating them as well. Blake was looking around when he caught eyes with her. She was a little ways off and she smiled and blushed when she saw Blake looking at her.

Blake barely paid attention to his friends as they came up and said his surprise was coming. Instead he focused on Tori. Her beautiful blonde hair flying in the wind. The way that she gently bit her lip. Then Blake noticed a couple of guys by her. It was Shane and Dustin, but they were busy talking to even pay attention to where she kept glancing up. At that moment a tall guy with dark hair, someone that he had seen before, a long, long time before came up and stood in between Tori and Shane. At that moment Tori turned away from Blake and smiled up at the guy who then leaned down and kissed her. Not only did he kiss Tori but she kissed him back!

Blake felt his heart fall and looked away from the scene trying to become immersed back in the ones that were around him.

He felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned around to see a girl a little shorter than him with red hair that fell just to her shoulders and blue eyes. "Hey stranger." She said before reaching up and kissing him. Blake was so surprised that he stepped back a little. "Okay, fine be like that." She playfully hit his shoulder. "I go away to Europe for a couple of weeks and this...wait I get it." She leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "I'll make it up to you don't worry."

Blake still didn't know how to respond and was grateful when he heard Cindy, "Kristy!"

"Cindy!"

And Kristy went over to Cindy without even looking at Blake. He had a girlfriend. He had a girlfriend and Tori had a boyfriend. He didn't know what to do. All at once he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw his big brother the only one he wanted to be with right then.

Without saying a word Hunter was able to maneuver both he and Blake with their bikes back to the truck. Quickly Hunter was able to put the bikes up and get Blake into the truck. It wasn't until about twenty minutes later that Blake was finally able to speak, "What about Mom, Dad, Rachel."

"I talked to them, they're going home in Mom and Dad's car."

"Okay."

Blake could tell that Hunter would keep glancing over at him but Blake just didn't feel like talking.

* * *

Tori sat on the beach dressed and just waited. She could sense someone coming and sitting by her, and once they sat down she realized that there were two of them, "Hey Shane, Dustin."

"Tori, you've been here for a while." Dustin stated.

"I know."

Shane spoke up, "Your parents are going to start wondering and your Dad is really going to worry."

"I'm fine."

Shane looked out at the water, "Look I'm worried too. I don't know where they could have disappeared to, but Cam will find them."

Tori nodded unsure of what to say. She felt an arm around her shoulder and another grab her hand. Tori looked out at the water and hoped that both Blake and Hunter were okay.


	12. Things Are Worse on the Other Side

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: Alright, I know Hunter isn't being super nice to Rachel or anything, but look at where he's coming from. A week doesn't give someone like Hunter, who's had his entire life acting one way, to change._

_Sorry about not updating last week. I didn't have access to a computer over the weekend, so I couldn't finish them. So I finished it and here it is…_

**Things Are Worse on the Other Side**

Blake had ignored all calls on his phone the rest of the evening, in fact he had decided on avoiding everyone and had gone over to Hunter's, which when he had shown up Rachel thought was a little odd. Hunter asked Rachel if he and Blake could be alone and she did, even taking some stuff to spend the night at a friends' house. Hunter didn't even bring up anything until later in the evening.

"So, Tori has a boyfriend, and you have a girlfriend?"

"Apparently."

"Come on bro, that hurts doesn't it?"

Blake shrugged; he didn't really feel like talking about it. He just wanted everything to go back as it was, but then their parents…

"Alright fine. Don't talk."

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you'll try it out."

Blake looked at Hunter he knew that Hunter was trying to get to him about the whole Rachel thing, "Not like I have a choice huh?"

"Nope. No choice."

Blake looked down at the floor and decided to study that for a bit hoping to shake Hunter off, he knew it wouldn't work but he thought he'd give it a try. When he had looked up he noticed that Hunter hadn't shifted at all. "So are you just going to sit and watch?"

"No. What are we going to do?"

"Right now? I don't know. I mean we've been here a week."

"A week and a day. Or our whole lives."

"But Hunter, surely you remember?"

"I might, but come on bro, how can we be sure which is true and which isn't? I mean what if we had actually got stuck in there?"

"You mean we should be here and then we got sent to another universe?"

Shrugging Hunter leaned back against the couch, "I don't know. None of this makes sense at all."

"I know."

"If we really do come from one where we are rangers then shouldn't we have something?"

"Like what? Our morphers?"

"Yeah. Maybe we should try and take to Sensei Omino. He gave us our morphers in the first place. He has to have them."

"That's true. Except when I tried to get in to see him, I couldn't."  
"What about Leanne?"

"What about her?"

"Let's ask her."

"Right, she's not even here bro. She's at school…in another country."

"Alright fine."

Blake looked at Hunter, "If we are going to keep this going you have to be nicer to Rachel."

"Blake."

Hunter had said that with a bit of a growl coming out of him meaning he didn't want to talk about it. Anyone else would have backed down, but what was Hunter going to do to him? "She's a nice girl. She's not trying to hurt you in any way. But you're hurting her. Just try."

Hunter looked at Blake, "What about your wonderful girlfriend?"

After swallowing the man dressed in dark blue looked at his older brother, "I have to treat her like she's supposed to be." Blake looked away not wanting to continue this conversation. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure." This time Hunter's tone was softer, one that anyone else barely heard.

* * *

Tori sat with Shane, Dustin and Dil at a restaurant celebrating Dustin's victory at the freestyle competition. They were all enjoying themselves and having lots of fun but Tori couldn't help but think about Blake which was really frustrating. Her boyfriend was next to her, and he was really sweet, plus he surfed which was awesome. But after meeting Blake feelings inside of her rose to the top that she didn't quite understand.

And what was frustrating was she didn't have anyone else to talk to; perhaps she should talk with Sensei Sarah, she was a girl and mature, which was more than what she could say about her two best friends.

"Tori? Dude, are you even listening to me?"

Shaking her head she looked at Dustin, "Sorry, my mind was somewhere else."

"Are you feeling okay?" Dil asked her looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay." Shane said.

"Actually guys, I think I might call it a night. I'm a little tired."

"Okay. Sure." Shane said.

"How about I take you?" Dil said standing up.

"No, it's okay. I can walk. I'll be fine. I promise." She looked at all three guys and shook her head. Dil leaned in and gave kissed her. It wasn't long which she was thankful for. Smiling she waved good bye and then left.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"This is ridiculous." Blake said throwing his fork down on the table. "None of this makes sense."

"I know." Hunter agreed pushing his plate aside.

"We wake up here. Mom and Dad don't even live in their house anymore."

"The Thunder Academy is gone."

"We had those weird things trapped to our wrists."

The two brothers remained silent for a brief moment before Hunter quietly added, "I can't find Rachel."

Blake's eyes flickered up to Hunter filled with sadness before turning back to the same empty, desperate look the two had for the past week, "The school doesn't know me."

"No one at work knows me."

"We're stuck in this tiny apartment."

"Away from everyone."

"Did we die or something?" Blake looked up quietly at Hunter who had by then folded his arms and had a worried expression on his face.

As soon as Hunter saw Blake's scared look Hunter unfolded his arms, "No. I don't think we're dead. It wouldn't make sense. Rachel and I had just gone to bed that night."

"I fell asleep in my bed."

"Yeah sure. You know maybe it was you."

"How do you figure?"

"You were at the rocks again weren't you?"

Blake shrugged, "Nothing you haven't done before."

"I know. It's just, you are being careful?"

"Of course."

Hunter snorted and picked up his fork moving some of the food around. "I miss her cooking."

Blake raised an eyebrow, "Sorry bro."

"I miss more than just that, but you know." Hunter left it at that knowing he didn't want to continue.

"And why do we live in Blue Bay Harbor?" Blake asked, which was the thing that didn't make sense the most. If people around them were different and such…he just…this wasn't where they grew up.

"I have no idea."

"I hate this place."

"You don't think it's a joke do you?"

Blake thought for a minute, "Maybe? If this is a joke—"

"You'll think it's funny."

"True." After a few minutes Blake spoke again, "Sorry for getting so upset and sounding like that, I'm just…you know?

"I know." Hunter finally downed his juice. "Rachel and Mom's cooking."

"Hey I know."

"What? Why don't we get to the internet, we should be able to find out what's going on."

"Good idea."

And the two brothers took off.


	13. Is This Right?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: I am truly sorry that I did not get this up last week. For all of my stories I knew what I wanted in the chapter, however for some reason when I would sit down to write nothing would come out, it was quite frustrating. Finally I was able to get over that and here it is. Enjoy. :)_

**Is This Right?**

Tori sat down on one of the hills just off the track. She watched as a few riders passed by her knowing that neither of them were Blake…or Hunter. They hadn't heard anything yet.

"Hey."

Tori looked up and saw Shane. He didn't look to happy. Standing up she continued to look Shane in the face, "What's wrong?"

"Cam located Blake and Hunter's morphers."

Tori couldn't help the smile that crossed over her features, "That's great." Shane still wasn't smiling, had something happened to Blake and Hunter? Swallowing Tori asked, "What's wrong? What happened to them?"

"Cam located the morphers in their apartment?"

"What?"

"Yeah."

"How'd it take him so long to do that?"

"He's not sure. He thinks that there was some kind of electrical interference which only just wore off."

"Where's Dustin?"

"Working. But he's going to meet us there when he's done."

"Meet us where?"

Shane looked away at the riders for a minute before turning back to Tori, "Blake and Hunter's."

Tori's eyebrows rose in surprise, "We're going to search their apartment?"

"Cam wants us to get them. He says they could be the key in Hunter and Blake's disappearance."

"Alright fine."

"Great." Shane still didn't look too happy.

"I guess we should go."

Tori slowly began walking to her van when she felt Shane's arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him as they continued walking, "I'm sure they're both fine. I don't think they took off intentionally, especially after…"

Shane trailed off but Tori knew what he was getting to. The kiss. The first kiss that she and Blake had shared. The next day he was gone. Maybe he hadn't liked it and was too nice to say anything. She really hoped that wasn't the case because to her that kiss was one of the most amazing things in the world.

Her mind remained on Blake as she and Shane silently drove to Hunter and Blake's apartment, or what used to be. She pulled the van into the spot next to Hunter's truck. Seeing the truck there did nothing for them since the last time the brothers had left they were on foot.

"There's Dustin." Shane said.

Tori and Shane got out of the van and headed up to the apartment with Dustin. Once there they all stood looking at the door for a few minutes before Dustin spoke up, "So do we just go in?"

"We could."

The two men looked down at Tori who looked up at both of them and with a sigh shook her head. Dustin scratched his head, "What's that supposed to mean dude?"

"I don't think we should go in. What if they are in there and they're just avoiding us?" To herself Tori thought more of Blake keeping away from her.

"Well we're here. We might as well do something." Shane said getting frustrated as they continued to stand in front of the door.

"Do what?" Came a voice that none of the three were expecting but one they wanted to hear.

* * *

Blake sat across from Kristy in the restaurant that they were eating at. Well supposed to be. They were on a date and Kristy had a salad that she wasn't eating and she wouldn't shut up. It wasn't that she was continually talking; it was what she was talking about. Unimportant things. He nodded again to keep her happy. Why? Why was he with her? Rachel was better than this. Tori…Tori had a boyfriend. That hurt him more than he thought it would. He wanted to be with Tori but it didn't appear as though there was a chance. But there was a Tori that he was with in that dream. Or was it another world? He wasn't so sure anymore.

"And then he wanted to buy me the dress that I had already tried on. Unbelievable. Anyways, that was only some of my trip to Europe. Now you?"

"I didn't go to Europe."

"I know that. What did you do?"

Blake frowned not sure what to say, he could just make something up and hoped it matched up or he could be vague, "The usual."

"Good. So what do you think about the dance this Saturday?"

"Dance?"

"Blake haven't you been listening at all?"

"No, Hunter and I were going to do something."

"Hunter?"

"Yeah, you know my brother." Kristy gave Blake a weird look before taking a sip of her water, "What is it?"

"It's just all of a sudden you want to hang out with him. You never really did before."

"How long have you known me?"

"Blake we've gone to the same school since kindergarten. We started hanging out in sixth grade. We've gone out off and on for the past 3 years. I don't get why you think that's romantic or something."

"Kristy."

"Come on Blake. I don't like it when you ask me that. Of course I know you. I've gone to everything of yours."

Blake could tell that Kristy was really upset, but he could also see that she could give an insight into this darkness that he was trying to grasp at. "Hey, sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude." He stopped for a second to see how Kristy responded to that, which came across with a smile, "I just like hearing you talk and thought I'd ask some questions about me, since you left me here and went to Europe for a while." He hoped that did the trick, it sounded horrible in his mind.

However from the brightened look Kristy did not seem to mind at all, "I talk about you. Or course I can. You are one of the most popular guys in school, you like to ride that horrible bike, which is fine and all but, come sometimes it gets ridiculous."

Blake raised an eyebrow, "Ridiculous?"

"Oh come on, we both know that I don't like it. Besides I know you're not going to be riding for that much longer."

"I'm not?"

A light laugh came from Kristy, "Of course not, we know how things will end up."

"We do?"

"Well you're riding for now, but once you graduate we're both going to the same college. Then you can stop riding that death trap and we'll be able to go from there."

Blake could hardly believe what he was hearing. Was this his life? That wasn't what he wanted. He'd give up riding to go to college with Kristy? Why didn't any of that sit right? "Look Kristy, when did I saw all that?"

"Blake, honestly, let's not start this again. Besides I have to meet Lil in about 10 minutes, so let's go."

Sighing Blake got up, paid and the two headed out.

* * *

"Why?"

"What?" Hunter looked up from the TV to watch his brother stand in front of it.

"Alright you're right. Is that what you want to here? Don't try to be nice to Rachel."

Hunter closed his eyes, realizing why Blake had said that. Once Hunter had pointed out that the Blake/Kristy thing was like his and Rachel's he had instantly regretted it. It was just that…there was no excuse. He hadn't wanted to hurt his brother like that and he did. "Blake." He said soft.

Blake fell in the space next to Hunter, "I can't do it."

"Kristy?"

"I know I told you to try with Rachel, but…I didn't think about it. I should have, but…"

"Mom and Dad."

"Yeah."

The two brothers fell in silence. "Hunter, don't worry about Rachel."

"It's Tori."

"She has a boyfriend."

"I know. I'm sorry. I…" Hunter didn't want to say the wrong thing and hurt his brother even more.

Blake took a deep breath, "I'm going to…think. Alone."

"Bro..."

"I'll be fine. I just want to be alone to think, okay." Hunter nodded realizing that Blake probably didn't want to be around him right now, which he couldn't blame him. Blake placed his hand on Hunter's shoulder, "It's not you. I just, it's me. Don't blame yourself please."

"Yeah."

"Hunter, I mean it. Don't sit here. I don't blame you at all."

"Blake I shouldn't have said that about Kristy and Tori and…"

Blake shook his head, "No, I kept on you about Rachel, I was being selfish." Hunter didn't know what to say. His mind was in circles but nothing was coming out. "Hunter, I know."

Hunter and Blake shared a look before Blake gave a quick smile and took off.


	14. Hurt and Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: Alright I didn't do anything last week because I was spending every spare moment rereading all the Twilight books before Breaking Dawn came out and then I read it on Saturday, so once more I'm sorry for the delay._

**Hurt and Confusion**

"Hunter!" Tori smiled seeing the blonde ranger, but her smile faltered as she noticed the way he was standing; arms folded, glaring at them.

"How do you know my name?"

"Dude, you told us, like forever ago." Dustin said walking up to Hunter.

Hunter gave him a weird look and raised an eyebrow, "Right, so how come I don't know you?"

Shane and Tori exchanged glances, "You don't remember us?"

"Should I?"

"We're your friends."

"Friends who live here?"

"No, we…" Shane trailed off and looked at Tori again.

"We still live at home." Tori finished. She wondered where Blake was, but she didn't want to say anything.

"So where's Blake?" Dustin asked looking around.

Tori found it odd that Hunter's expression was that of confusion, pure confusion and she wondered what could have happened to cause Hunter to be like this. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about, perhaps you should leave."

"Dude, come on, this isn't funny."

"Do I look like I'm laughing?"

"Well no—" Dustin stopped talking after Shane nudged him.

"Can you just leave? I'm not in the mood."

"Blake." The name barely escaped Tori's lips in just a whisper.

"Not here." Hunter moved past them, not shoving into them, and headed for the door. After unlocking it he went inside shutting it in their faces.

The three rangers were stunned. Dustin turned to the other two, "What just happened?"

Shane pursed his lips together, "I'm not sure. Hunter was…"

"Different?" Tori offered.

"We better go. Something's bothering Hunter and we should let him be."

Tori and Dustin nodded and followed Shane as they slowly left the building.

* * *

Tori, Shane and Dustin found themselves in Ninja Ops. Cam and Sensei looked at each other after hearing their encounter with Hunter.

"Are you sure he didn't just want to be left alone?" Cam asked.

"No, you didn't see his face; he really had no idea who we were."

"Perhaps the two are not in control again?"

"Blake wasn't there." Shane stated with a quick glance at Tori.

"Hmmm…alright, I'll do some research, no sense in trying to talk more with him now. I'll let you guys know if anything turns up." Cam turned and headed back to his computer sitting down and working immediately.

The three friends all looked at each other and then back at Sensei who replied, "Go on. We'll alert you if anything comes up."

* * *

Blake stared out towards the water. This wasn't fair, nothing made sense anymore. Hunter wasn't even sure what to say. If only….if only the two ideas could merge. Shaking his head he realized that he was being ridiculous to even consider it. That other world couldn't be their real world. This one had to be the right one. But every time that thought would cross his mind he'd get a weird feeling inside of him. The feeling that something wasn't right. He knew what it was…Tori. Why would he remember someone like her if here he only got Kristy?

And for that matter what about Kristy? Why couldn't he remember anything about her? She held nothing over him. Was this life worth it to continue and stay with Kristy? Was it worth it to give up riding? He didn't have to sit long to figure that out. No, it was not worth it. He wasn't sure what his feelings were for Kristy, but if she cared about him enough then shouldn't she want him to do what he wanted to do? Blake wasn't going to give up riding, he wanted to race, so why not?

"Hi."

Blake looked up at the soft voice, "Hey, wanna sit down?"

"Sure." Tori sat down next to him and started looking towards the ocean, "So, why are you here? Isn't it a long way from home?"

"Maybe. The beach is quiet, peaceful. Helps me think." Blake closed his eyes for a few minutes and the two sat there in peace.

"So, congratulations on the race. I never got to see you afterwards. You left." The last two words were quiet.

"Yeah. Had to get back. You know." Blake looked over at her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

As the time passed with neither of them speaking Blake became more confused, this was his Tori right? His parents weren't alive? They were rangers and Lothor was after them. But it couldn't be real. Those things weren't. So how did he know Tori? That part just didn't fit into the rest of the world he and Hunter were trying to live in. Everything was weird. Nothing made sense, except Hunter…even Tori…this Tori the one who was with someone else.

All at once Blake heard a beeping noise. Instantly his hand went to his wrist only remembering that he wasn't a ranger, that was another world…or a dream. Looking at Tori he saw her lift up her hand and look at a watch. "I have to get home."

"Oh. Okay."

"Are you going to stay?"

"I think I might."

Blake saw her look down and then back up at him. She bit her bottom lip and then asked softly, "Will I see you again?"

Not that Blake minded the question, but still she had a boyfriend, "What about your boyfriend?"

Her face flushed in her embarrassment, "I didn't mean…I just thought…" She looked down, "maybe we could be friends."

Now Blake felt his face flushing, of course why would she want anything else? She had a better choice and she had gone with it…of maybe there was no choice. "Right." He looked down not wanting to see her face, "Of course."

"So then I will."

"Sure. Can I have your number?" Her head looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, just so we can have more than just chance meetings and such."

"Right."

After the two exchanged numbers Blake watched as Tori left, and with her he felt some of him go.


	15. New People?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: GavinDarklighter, well here is what you asked about quite a while ago about Hunter meeting Rachel's mom, so…Sorry it took so long to get up, I am still working on it, I've just gotten a few distractions, but I will finish it._

**New People?**

Blake looked around at the track. He loved coming here. Even though this wasn't his home track, whatever home was now, this felt real. He watched the different riders racing around. Their different color bikes and suits dancing around the middle island of green. Why was he going to give this up? Because of Kristy. He shook his head. He used to like Kristy, but it wasn't until more recently that he had begun to really appreciate her not being around—and that was when she and her parents had left for a week. He knew that she did care about him and that's why she wanted him to stop. He didn't particularly want to stop…

He felt his lips tug up as a smile came across them. Kristy. If this was a nightmare, or not, whatever it was, they weren't together here. He had gone and seen her, she was with another guy—Jake actually. It had hurt him when he first saw it, but no one there knew him. His parents weren't there. The Thunder Academy had been completely destroyed, so a new life. He would go with what he could. Riding. He would continue riding.

As soon as he had made that decision Blake felt the track really come alive. He looked around and his eyes rested on what appeared to be his bike. Odd. It shouldn't be here. That was his number and everything. The rider had stopped and gotten off of it. By the time he had gotten over there they had taken off their helmet causing long blonde hair to fall down their back.

"Excuse me." Turning around he saw the girl's face, she probably was only a little younger than him. Smiling he nodded to the bike…his bike. "Is this your bike?"

Her facial expression was one of shock. She shook her head and slowly whispered, "Blake?"

His brows furrowed, how did she know his name? He didn't know. He would have remembered someone as gorgeous as her. Her face wasn't like Kristy's beauty; this girl was more natural. Blake realized that he should probably answer her, "How do you know my name?"

He watched as her face fell. "I…um…you don't remember me?"

Even though Blake really wanted to say yes, he couldn't, "Should I?"

Shaking her head she looked off, "We ran into Hunter."

"Hunter? You know my brother?"

A confused hurt look crossed her face, "Maybe." She let out a slow breathe and looked out at the track.

He wasn't sure how she knew him but she knew both his and Hunter's names, so maybe she could help figure out what was going on, "Alright, well you know my name. Can I know yours?"

She looked back at him and he smiled at her. "Tori."

He liked that name. Blake pointed again at the bike, "So you ride?"

"Not really. I mean I do ride, but I'm more into surfing."

There was a spark in her eyes as she said that which immediately Blake figured it was something that she loved to do. "Alright, so why are you at the track?"

"It's just somewhere I go to think and such." Her eyes kept darting everywhere but landing every few seconds on him.

"Cool." There was silence for a couple of minutes before he heard a beeping noise. It was the same beeping noise as the thing that he had found and hid to quiet it. "What's that?"

"Oh, um…" Blake watched as Tori looked around and then back at him, "My alarm. I have to get going."

"Oh."

"I just…"

He watched her eyes flicker down to the bike, "Do you want me to watch it?"

When she looked into his eyes a second later he was confused by her look, it was a mixture of gratefulness, confusion and sadness, "Yeah, that would be great."

"So, will you come back here then?"

"Yeah, I'll be back I promise."

"Alright," as she handed the bike to him he couldn't resist, "Do you mind if I ride?"

That same look entered her eyes only this time there was no gratefulness there, "Yeah, have fun."

Blake watched her as she left. She had easily given the bike to him, too easily. She trusted him. Why did she trust him after they had just met? Did this have more to do with why everything back home was a complete mess? He wasn't sure, but he felt comfortable with her. More so than in a long time with any girl he'd recently been with, and that included Kristy. After seeing Tori and talking with her, he wondered what he had really seen in Kristy. With the short time he had spent with Tori he really liked it. Liked who he was. Liked how he felt comfortable and that he wasn't trying to please her just because; he also found that he didn't want to hurt her. Shaking his head he knew he should go for a ride; that would help clear his head.

* * *

Hunter watched Rachel out of the corner of his eye. They were almost to her parents' house. He had reluctantly agreed to go to her house for dinner. She had said that her mom wanted him to come over again. Come over again. Meaning he should have already met her, but had he? Shaking his head he watched the house as Rachel pulled into the driveway. It was a nice two story white house with a nice big year. Very nice place.

"Hunter, do you want to come back and get me? I'll just say that you were busy or something."

Hunter turned to Rachel and looked at her. There was no false pretense in anything that had to do with her. She was always upfront with how she felt. Maybe there was something wrong with him. She loved him. There couldn't be another Hunter, could there? She would have known if there was another Hunter, and there wasn't, so surely that meant that this was his world. He was engaged to Rachel. Their parents were alive, everyone was happy. Almost happy. Blake.

"Hunter?"

"Sorry." He looked into her eyes deep with concern and smiled, "I'm ready. Let's go."

She gave him a smile and the two got out of her car and soon enough they were in the house.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Rachel, honey is that you and Hunter?"

"Yeah."

Hunter heard something get put down on a counter and within a minute the woman who must be Rachel's mother had Rachel in a hug. Pulling away the 5'6" blond woman grabbed Hunter and pulled him into a tight hug. Hunter immediately stiffened and his mind began to think of ways to escape but before he got too far he calmed himself down to not get so worried. After far too long she pulled back, "So good to see you too." She turned to Rachel, "Your father and brother are out back."

"Thanks. Do you need me to do anything?" Rachel asked.

"No, your father and brother took care of most of it, so you're good. Go relax."

Hunter and Rachel went into the living room and Hunter began looking around. He soon realized that thinking that there was another place for him was wrong. He saw many pictures of him with this family. Their family and his own family. They were all enjoying themselves. The other place. That must have been a dream. A dream. Images of Sensei Watanabe, Cam, Shane, Dustin and Tori passed through his mind. Even though he and Blake had seen Shane, Dustin and Tori didn't mean that they were supposed to be in another world. There was no other world. How could there be?

He let his mind go through all thoughts of if there was more than one world; he allowed those thoughts to whirl around and around causing dinner to pass by in a blur. He wasn't sure how he had managed through it but before he knew it Hunter was on the couch in the apartment. He had found a book with pictures of him and Rachel, all were so real and yet he couldn't remember anything. Frustrated he threw the book which hit the wall with a deafening thud.

"Hunter?" He heard Rachel walk slowly towards him until she was by the chair near him. "Are you okay?"

"You wouldn't understand."

He stared straight ahead until he was startled by the warm touch of her hand on his. He slowly turned towards her and saw that same concern in her eyes that he had seen at other times. "You can always try me."

Hunter opened his mouth and then closed it. No matter how understanding Rachel seemed he highly doubted that she'd understand about the other world bit. "I don't want to talk about it…right now."

"Alright."

Rachel stayed there but didn't say another word allowing Hunter to delve deep into his thoughts.


	16. Deciding What to Do

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: GavinDarklighter, well here is what you asked about quite a while ago about Hunter meeting Rachel's mom, so…Sorry it took so long to get up, I am still working on it, I've just gotten a few distractions, but I will finish it._

**Deciding What to Do**

Tori had met up with Shane and Dustin in town where another one of Lothor's monsters was attacking. They were able to defeat it soon enough. As they demorphed Tori suddenly remembered what she had done. She had left Blake's bike with…well Blake, but she just wasn't sure. She didn't trust him…he wasn't her Blake. She felt herself blush and hoped that Shane and Dustin didn't notice since they were still talking about the battle.

"Tori, are you alright?"

Part of Tori wanted to mentally smack Shane for noticing, the other part was glad that he was paying attention, "I'm fine. Really."

"Dude, is it because we don't know what's going on with Hunter, and we don't know where Blake is?" Dustin asked putting his arm around her.

"Actually, I ran into Blake."

"You ran into Blake?" Shane asked exchanging glances with Dustin, "When?"

"Just before we got called here."

"So, he's not Blake."

"I don't know. He doesn't seem like himself if it is him you know?"

Dustin moved his arm off of Tori's shoulder and ran a hand through his hair, "Maybe we should tell Blake and Hunter and bring them to Ninja Ops?"

"Remember what happened last time?" Shane asked and then looked at Tori with a softened expression, "Sorry Tor."

"It's no big deal. You've got a point."

"Well how can we get Cam to run a test on them?"

"I don't know."

"Hey, maybe we could like, you know blind fold them and make them think they're…" Dustin trailed off when he saw Tori and Shane's faces.

"I have to get going, but I'll see you guys later." Tori said and turned to head back to the track.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go check something out." She took off. Hopefully Blake's bike was still there. He…she didn't have any say it what he could or couldn't do, it was his bike. But that wasn't Blake, or was it. Maybe he really didn't care about her, she shook her head, and he had more important things to worry about than her. She'd get to the track and then go from there.

After she arrived at the track she started scanning for Blake's bike. She saw it out on the track. She watched as he raced around the track weaving in and out of other riders with ease, one that only the Bradley brothers seemed to have. Tori watched as he sped up to cross the line leaving the competition far behind. She hoped that she could get his attention before he went too far, but it turned out that she didn't need to because he began riding towards her.

Once he was near her he stopped the bike, got off it and took off his helmet, "You're back."

"Yeah, I told you I would be."

"I know. So…" Blake looked off to the track, "Do you want to go eat somewhere?"

Tori was taken aback, Blake asked her on a date, then again she wasn't sure if this was Blake or not. She didn't want to say no, but she wasn't sure about saying yes. She thought about the ramifications that could come from either choice and then she gave Blake her answer.

* * *

Hunter put his glass of water back on the counter. Why was he being so stupid? Cam, Shane, Dustin, Tori they were his friends. Shane, Dustin and Tori hadn't even known who he was. He had friends, more than just the people that he didn't know here. But that other place, it was a nightmare. A nightmare? Maybe. The only problem was that, besides Blake being there, he had friends that liked him for who he was. He didn't have to be someone else, like he was here.

But here, here he got to be with his parents. If his memory was real and he wasn't insane then surely having his parents made up for not having those friends here. Blake had found Tori. She had her own life here. The others probably did. Shaking his head he threw that thought out, of course they did. He didn't need them. Blake was happy here. Wasn't he? If Blake was happy here then Hunter would be fine here as well. Could he give up everything to stay here?

A brief flicker of memories raced through his mind but were gone soon after they had appeared, ones of him and Shane winning a trophy, Tori chasing him at the beach, riding with Dustin, arguing with Cam, talking with Sensei.

Then his thoughts settled on Blake.

His brother.

His life.

The answer became clear.

He could stay here, if there was another place that is. He would stay here. If it meant his brother being happy, he'd give it all up for him.

Besides their parents were here, that helped in making Blake, and himself happy. Why should he continue thinking about a world where they didn't exist? It didn't make sense.

If it didn't make sense then why did they keep coming into his thoughts at least a few times a day? Shaking his head he decided that he needed to get out for a bit. Glad that Rachel had already left to the store so that he wouldn't have to explain himself to her, he quickly left and hurried to the track.

* * *

Blake finished his last lap around the track and pulled up to where he had started. He smiled as he saw her waiting for him. He knew that she was with another guy, but he couldn't help but be happy that she still wanted him in her life.

"That was really good." She said as he got off the bike.

"Thanks. It felt nice."

"Come on you race all the time you said."

"But if things are crazy or hard to figure out—"

"You come here to help yourself think things out, calm down, or have fun."

"Yeah," Blake smiled at her and took a small step towards her. She didn't move or flinch, "how'd you know?"

"Same with—"

"Surfing?"

"Yeah."

Blake continued looking into Tori's eyes until he heard his name. Shaking his head both he and Tori stepped back. Tori shyly looked down at the ground biting her lip. Blake felt his lips tug upward; even though they didn't quite know each other like what he had thought they should, she still very much acted like the Tori in his dreams.

Looking towards the place that he had heard his name he saw his brother coming over to them with his own bike, "Blake, Tori."

"Hey Hunter."

"Hi?"

Blake realized that Hunter had never met Tori, but he did. Hunter knew Tori but not this Tori. Then there was another life right? Before he could think too much more on that Hunter spoke up, "Do you want to race? Or am I interrupting something?"

Tori spoke up instead of Blake, "You guys go race, we can talk later."

"Alright."

Blake smiled at her and then he and his brother headed back to the track, "Alright. Let's go."

And with that the two brothers took off. The two easily maneuvered their way around all the other racers still staying neck and neck. Neither were giving up and the faster they went the more in tune with their bikes they both got. When they were finally finished a few laps later Blake had a huge grin on his face while Hunter looked more relaxed.

Blake looked for Tori and easily spotted her. He headed back over to her, "That was great, but…"

"What?"

Tori looked back up, "I just got a call. I gotta head home."

"Alright. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Later."

After Tori got into her light blue van and headed off Hunter called to Blake, "Let's go talk."

"Yes. Let's." And the two brothers put on their helmets and took off leaving the track behind.

The two brothers followed the trail in the woods for a bit before going off on their own. They weaved through the trees, dodged tree trunks, bushes and roots. Sometimes Hunter would be ahead while other times Blake moved to the front spot causing Hunter to shake his head and work his way around his younger brother. Blake loved this feeling of freely racing with Hunter. Everything was so easy and uncomplicated. Unlike this world was. Seeing another dense part of the forest coming up Blake concentrated on weaving through the trees until he and Hunter ended up on a hill.

The two brothers stopped their bikes and took off their helmets. They sat high with a valley below them, the green spreading out with a river of light blue twisting and turning through it.

"So, Blake."

"Yeah."

"I thought Tori had a boyfriend."

"Hunter?"

The older brother raised his eyebrow and looked at the darker man beside him, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. This world?"

"This world? With our parents?"

"Maybe not, maybe the other world?"

"With our friends?"

Shrugging Blake looked around him and then back at Hunter, "Are we crazy?"

"No."

"Then why do we remember things and not others?" Hunter remained quiet so Blake continued, "Like why did you remember Tori when she's never met you? And why can't you remember anything about Rachel?"

"Because I have met Tori."

"Really? She doesn't know you."

Hunter looked off into the blue sky, "I've been trying to figure that out as well."

"Hunter, we are from another world aren't we?"

"Truth is bro, I have been trying to figure that out. But what if we are from here? What if we got stuck in that other world?"

"And now we're free?"

"Maybe."

"Why are you saying that when you don't believe it?"

"Look Blake. Are you happy here?"

Blake looked away from Hunter. Was he happy here? Here he had his brother, his parents, Tori as a friend, maybe Shane and Dustin, perhaps Cam for friends. He had friends that he knew when he was younger. They had homes, they didn't have to stress about food and such. They could race if they wanted to. Learn with their parents.

Was Hunter happy? He looked at his brother. His brother wouldn't always have to pay attention to him leaving little time for Hunter's own thoughts and wants. Hunter had a wonderful girl. One who wasn't trying to fix his future, he thought about Kristy but quickly dismissed her as he focused on his brother. If his brother was happy, Blake could be happy, even if Tori wasn't his girlfriend.

"Are you happy?"

Blake watched Hunter stare off his focus becoming clearer as he thought, shifting through crucial points and such that pertained to the things of the two worlds that were important.

Finally he saw Hunter's eyes flicker to Blake's face. Blake smiled at his older brother and Hunter saw a determination in his face, "Answer me first, and I'll tell you."

"Alright, I'm happy here."

"So am I."

The two brothers looked at each other but before they get gather any additional information from the other they both turned away. "So then, we won't worry about leaving?"

"Right."

"What about our friends from before?"

"Surely they'll be alright."

"Hunter are we being selfish?"

"Blake, don't start."

"You agree."

A soft reply escaped Hunter's lips, "Yes."

"Me too. We should try to get out of here."

"Alright. What was the last thing that we did before entering here?"

"Fighting the monster, we discussed this."

"Right."

Blake looked at his older brother, "Maybe we're stuck here until we reverse what happened?"

"We'll have to figure out how to."

"So for now we play it cool."

"Yes. We'll just have to keep pretending, but we have to figure out what it is."

"Alright."

Blake and Hunter stayed silent until they went back to the track. Blake wished he could go back to the other place, but he wanted his parents and Hunter's happiness so much that he could sacrifice how he felt for them. The only thing that he wanted more was Shane, Dustin, Cam, Sensei and Tori. But if he was stuck here forever, he supposed he could live with Tori as just a friend, it was better than nothing at all. And with that he would have to be content and make sure that Hunter thought he was happy so that Hunter could stay happy and live his own life and not also have to think of himself second. This world was safe and his older brother could be happy. Even if it hurt him he could do that for Hunter, Hunter had already given him so much. And Tori, she would be fine, with Tori he would have to just not think about that for now. Because right now the thought that his Tori could be real and somewhere else in pain gave him an empty feeling inside and that was one he wasn't ready to deal with just yet.


	17. It Starts With the Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thanks to my beta for helping out._

**It Starts With the Truth**

Tori looked over at Blake; he was staring silently out at the water. He looked like the one she knew, he even genuinely acted like him. But there was something different about him. She couldn't place what it was. Shaking her head, she looked back out at the water. Just when things had been going well with her and Blake, he disappeared and then showed up, not remembering them. It didn't make any sense.

She looked over at Blake again and an idea struck her, she should bring him to Ninja Ops and Cam could then check him out. Blake was fine. That's what she had thought previously with Blake before…that incident. She couldn't keep falling for the same mistake. She bit her lip and looked back to the sun setting over the water, she knew that it was just one mistake and no one held her to it. She wasn't even upset at Blake because of it, and she was done with blaming it on herself, so why start again?

Why did things have to be so complicated? It just made everything worse. Lothor was out there. Two of their teammates were having problems, and well…what else could be done?

Tori took a deep breathe to try and calm herself and stop those thoughts from coming.

"Are you okay?"

She looked over at Blake who was watching her with a concerned expression, "What?"

"Well, you just seem…I don't know, like you have a lot on your mind."

That was putting it mildly, but instead of saying anything Tori shrugged, "its fine."

"It's about me or something in relation to me, isn't it?"

"What?" Tori felt her face heat up, she quickly looked to the ocean, "I don't know what you're getting at."

She could hear a smile in his voice as he spoke, "because you keep looking at me with curious expressions. Look, if you have a question, ask I'll answer."

Tori searched her mind to think of the least-likely accusing questions. Ones that could bring feelings and information to the surface that she or he might not want to. Finally she settled on one that she was fairly certain was going to be fine to ask, "Is Hunter okay?"

"You want to ask about Hunter?"

Looking at Blake's face she could see that there was a little hurt in his expression, "He's fine."

"He acted like he didn't know us," That might have been too much, but Tori just had to see how he reacted.

"Us?"

"Dustin, Shane, me."

"Oh. I'm sure he's fine."

"Okay, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Blake, do you honestly remember me?"

She watched as he debated. Finally he spoke, "Look, if I tell you, will you answer me something?"

"Like what?"

"Like how you know my name?"

Tori thought about that for a minute. Sshe really wanted to know what was going on, but, in return, she would have to explain something to him. It shouldn't be that difficult. "Alright."

"No. I've never seen you before the track."

Tori's heart dropped with the spoken truth, "Alright."

"You?"

This was going to make it much more difficult. After biting her lip, Tori looked down, "I've met you before…I think." She didn't hear anything for a few minutes so she looked up to see Blake staring at her with one eyebrow raised.

"What? How could you have met me if I've never met you?"

"Haven't you ever heard of Lothor?"  
"Who?"

"Who? You don't know Lothor?"

"Should I? Is he a new rider?"

"Okay."

"How do I know you met me before?" He asked looking out at the ocean, "for all I know you heard my brother say my name and that's it."

"Okay, well you're both adopted. Hunter doesn't look like you at all."

"Big deal."

"Your last name is Bradley, and you want to do professional motocross."

"Look, anyone can know about that."

Tori took a deep breathe, "Alright, you're a thunder ninja and your Sensei is Sensei Omino."

* * *

Blake sat on his bed, trying to remember what had happened the night he and Hunter had gotten taken. He knew that he should have been doing his homework, but…he couldn't concentrate. His thoughts kept falling back to him and Tori and their kiss, it was right. So why had he denied it? He wasn't going to lie and say that he didn't miss and want Tori back. His Tori, not that she was…one kiss didn't necessarily mean she wanted to be with him.

Discouraged by that thought he shoved it out of his mind and instead decided to go riding. He needed to clear his mind again.

He hurried down the stairs and made it to the front door before he heard his mothers' voice, "Blake?"

Sighing he turned slightly toward the living room where he knew she was sitting, "Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Blake, please come here."

Swallowing, he closed the door and went into the living room. His mother was sitting on the couch with a book in her lap, "where exactly do you plan on going?"

"Riding."

"It's 10:30 at night, I don't like it when you, when any of you, ride late, you know that."

"Mom, it's not that big of a deal, really." Blake felt a smile tug at his lips as the word Mom crossed over his lips. "I'll be fine."

"Blake." She looked down for a minute before looking back up at him, "Last time…"

He waited patiently hoping she would explain what was so bad. But after a few minutes of her silence Blake decided to try and probe, "last time?"

"You went out and you had that accident. Why? Because of a bet? I don't want you in the hospital again, alright?"

Blake could hear the edge of hysteria in his mother's voice, "Mom, look, I wasn't going riding like that. I was going riding on the track by myself. No one there to make a bet with, the track is just fine, no problems."

"Honey, is something bothering you?" His mother stood up and walked over to him, "you can talk to me if you need to."

Blake contemplated that for a minute. Sure he could tell her. He could tell her that her sons thought they were from another dimension where an evil ninja is trying to take over the world. Shaking his head he looked his mother in her eyes, "Look if it makes you feel any better I'll go somewhere else."

"Not on the bike?"

"Not on the bike."

"Thank you." Blake smiled and began heading for the door again, "Blake, don't stay out too late."

"Alright."

As Blake left the house he wondered who he should talk to. His first instinct was to talk to Hunter, but he couldn't talk to him. If Hunter knew how Blake felt then he'd immediately want to grab Blake and leave any happiness that he had here. Tori. He could talk to Tori. Even if it wasn't the whole truth. He hated lying to her, it was wrong. He had to tell her the truth…but what would she do. What if she wasn't forgiving? Then again, after hearing what his mom and dad had been talking about before dinner, he knew that Tori was going to find out about him sooner or later.

There was a competition between the Wind and Thunder coming up and she would see that he was a ninja then. He couldn't bare to see a hurt look on her face again, especially if he was the one who caused it. He was going to live in this world for Hunter; if Blake wasn't happy, Hunter would soon be able to tell. Blake knew that he'd have to make things alright for him and it would start with Tori.

It wasn't the Tori he knew…his Tori…the Tori he wanted to be his. But she was Tori, the same only with different experiences. He could be happy with her, if she wanted him. This was the life he had decided on when he decided that staying would make Hunter happy. Looking up he realized that he was heading towards Blue Bay Harbor. Taking a deep breathe, he decided to quicken the journey and hoped that she was at the beach.


	18. Thoughtfulness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thanks to my beta for helping out. Happy Thanksgiving._

**Thoughtfulness**

Blake's head was reeling. She knew that he was a ninja! And a thunder one. His first thought was to lie, but she had already said that he was, a lie would be futile. Still…no he wasn't going to lie. Looking into Tori's eyes he only saw concern and questions; he knew it would be wrong to keep it from her.

"How do you know?"

"That you're a ninja?"

"Yes."

This time he saw that she was trying to decide something. She was weighing options and then she took a slow breath, he knew she was getting ready to tell. "Because I'm a ninja too."

"You're a ninja?"

He saw her face fall a little before giving a small smile and then answering, "Yes. From the Wind Academy."

"So you've seen me and Hunter because of that?"

"No. Blake…" She looked down and bit her lip, "Is this because of…" this time he could see a blush rising to her face, "of the kiss."

She spoke so quietly he wasn't sure that she had said what he had heard, but if he had then there was something more going on than just not knowing someone. "Tori, how do you know me?"

"Blake you don't know me before the track. You don't know who Lothor is. And…"

There was pain on her face, and all he felt was the overwhelming desire to ease that pain, he just wasn't sure how to do that. "No I don't know who Lothor is and I had never met you before, but…there's something else isn't there?"

Biting her lip Tori looked back up at him, "You didn't know me."

"Look Tori, I asked how you knew me not the facts I already know. Come on."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I might."

"I doubt it."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

She pursed her lips together for a couple of seconds before shaking her head, "No, it can be that bad."

"I want to know."

"Can you give me a minute?"

"Sure."

Blake wasn't sure what she was going to do, but after agreeing to her Tori stood up and walked a ways off. He watched her as she looked around and then held her wrist up to her mouth. He couldn't see what she was doing because her back was to him, but it took about five minutes or so. Finally she turned around and walked back over to him, "Will you come with me?"

"Sure."

* * *

Hunter had picked up a photo album and was looking at it again. He couldn't remember any of these events, but he shouldn't, he didn't belong here. Running a hand over a picture of him and Blake with their parents he felt his heart ache with longingly. He wanted to belong here, he wanted his parents back. To have his mothers' arms wrapped around him lovingly. Being able to talk to his father. That's what he wanted. He knew it. He could have his parents here. His parents and Blake. Even though it seemed that they hadn't spent every day together here, Blake and he could make it work.

Then there was Rachel. She was sweet. He really liked her. He just didn't love her. Turning the page he saw a picture of him and Rachel at their high school graduation. She had her arm around his waist and he had his arm around her shoulder. The next picture under that was at a party. The two of them were off in a corner, probably supposed to be away from people's eyes, and she had her head on his chest and his hand was on her hair. It seemed private and he was an intruder.

An intruder in his own life.

Not his life. Hunter's life. Wherever he was. If he still existed. Maybe this world was created all its own and if he and Blake left…then they wouldn't be there anymore.

What about Rachel? She didn't deserve to be alone.

He knew she was there in the doorway. She had just walked up. He figured she was probably debating on whether or not to come in here. How was he supposed to act? If he was going to pretend for not only Blake, but also Rachel, he should know how to act. How was he supposed to act? Who could he ask?

"Hunter." She was quiet, unmoving.

"Yeah."

"If you want to sleep in the bedroom…I'll sleep on the couch."

"Rachel."

"Look it's okay. You're going through something, I know. If it takes time for you to get there, I'll wait for you…if you still want me there. But for now, well, you need to be away from me and that's okay. But I don't want you to have a horrible night's sleep that could affect your job and when you ride."

He heard nothing but concern and worry in her voice. And truth. She really was okay. Should he try to appease her, give her only false hope? Or should he be truthful with her?

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on. You sleep in the room. I'm fine out here. I'll be fine. You just get some rest." Not the whole truth. She didn't need to know that.

"Is there more?"

"…Rachel, I just…"

"It's okay Hunter, whenever you're ready."

He turned towards the doorway and watched her give him a small smile and she turned and headed back to the room.

* * *

Blake knew that he wanted to talk to someone. He wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about, but he wanted to talk. He could talk to Hunter, but Hunter should be happy. Was Hunter happy? He wanted him to be, they had their parents. Was it enough? It should have been. But he just didn't know what to do about it. Tori. That's who he would talk to. He looked up and around at where he was, right near Storm Chargers.

He watched as Kelly locked up the store with Dustin next to her, both quietly talking. Dustin walked Kelly over to her car and smiled at her after she got in. Turning around he began heading down the street. Blake took a deep breath, knowing that this Dustin wouldn't know him anymore than Tori and called out, "Hey Dustin!"

Turning around he immediately landed his eyes on Blake. Blake crossed over the street, "Hey."

"Do I know you?" The man clad in yellow asked tilting his head to one side.

Blake realized that he hadn't actually met Dustin here, "I'm Blake, a friend of Tori's." he said as he held out his head.

Smiling Dustin shook it, "nice to meet you. Are you looking for Tori?"

"Only if she's available."

"Oh, well she's down at the beach."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Blake."

Turning around he saw concern on Dustin's face, "If she doesn't want to see you, don't take it personally. She and Dil just broke up."

"Thanks."

Blake turned and headed toward. He knew that he should be sad that Tori and her boyfriend had just broken up, yet he couldn't keep from smiling. This was great, now he and Tori could pick up…no, no they couldn't. It would have to start all over. Besides he and Kristy were still together and that would be wrong.

He slowed down and saw that he was at the beach. Blake saw Tori walking on the beach; she was beautiful with the moon shining on her hair, although Blake thought she was beautiful no matter what. He just hadn't seen this image before. Shaking his head he decided that he should leave, Tori didn't need any of the—he thought he saw…he walked a bit closer. She was crying. Tori was crying. That decided right there what he was going to do.

As he walked closer he figured he'd call out her name and let her know he was there, "Hey Tori."

The blonde looked up and locked eyes with Blake for just a minute before she turned away. Blake realized that she must have been wiping away her tears. He walked slowly closer giving her a little bit of extra time to ready herself. Once he was closer to her he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hi Tori. You okay?"

Shrugging Tori looked out at the ocean, "Fine. You?"

"I'm good. Dustin told me about you and Dil."

He felt her body tense as her head snapped up, "What did he do?"

"He was just warning me, that's all."

"Oh. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Shrugging Tori looked back to the ocean. He loved being near her, but he pushed aside those thoughts in order to focus on how Tori was feeling. "Look, I'm sorry about you and Dil."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Thanks though."

Blake wasn't sure if he should say anything else so instead he decided to keep quiet and just stay near her. Even though she looked like Tori and she spoke like her, he couldn't help but feel that it wasn't Tori, his Tori. But how would he ever get back? As Blake stood there he noticed Tori looking up at the stars, she looked over at him, "What?"

"Nothing." Blake waited until he saw her look back at the sky, "What are you doing?"

"Hoping for a shooting star, I know that's childish."

"No, it's not."

"Thanks. Sometimes I wish things would fall into place so much easier then the way they do you know?"

"If only life was that simple."

"I know."

There was a phone ringing and reluctantly Tori pulled hers out of her pocket and answered, "Hello…at the beach…I know what time it is….I know, sorry…I'm heading home." She hung up the phone, "That was my Dad, I need to go back."

"Right." She smiled at him and he smiled back, "I'll see you later?"

"Later."

Blake watched Tori leave before he decided to head back home. Before he moved he looked back up to the sky and a memory hit him. It seemed like so long ago. A wish he had thought of…wanting his parents…he did it. He was the reason Hunter and he were here. He ninja streaked to Hunter's apartment and knocked on the door. After a few minutes Hunter answered the door, "Blake? Are you okay?" He looked over Blake's shoulder his eyes immediately scanning for danger.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hunter do you want to stay here?"

"What do you mean?"

"The other day at the hill, you were…"

Hunter moved outside causing Blake to step back, "Blake, we both want this. Mom and Dad."

"I know. But what about our other life? Do you want that? I'm just wondering. Mom and Dad aside."

"I do miss our old life. Why?"

"Just wondering. I'll explain later. I have to get back. I promised Mom I wouldn't be too late."

The both smiled at the mention of their mother and then Hunter nodded, "Alright, but I do want an explanation."

"Of course." Blake grinned and took off leaving a confused Hunter.

Blake got home in no time after leaving his very confused brother. He didn't know why he let himself even think that Hunter was happy here. Hunter wasn't happy, sure he loved their parents, but he was in a relationship that he felt uncomfortable in and Blake could just tell that Hunter wished that they were in their old life.

After saying good night to his parents he went into his room. He lay down in bed. All he had to do was want to be there. In the other place. Wish for his old life. That was all.

He closed his eyes and continually wished to be back until he fell asleep.


	19. Things Happen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this update…I know, it might not be what you were expecting._

**Things Happen**

Blake knew it was the moment of truth. He had just woken up but had kept his eyes closed. Perhaps he would wake up from that awful yet wonderful dream that had provided him with his parents, although caused him to lose other things. He listened trying to hear any sound that would give away if he was back in the one reality that had made sense to him. He heard nothing. That gave nothing away. Had discovered that the house that he grew up in, this house, or not, was a quiet one seeing that he was usually the only one here in the morning. The apartment he shared with Hunter was quiet as well. Hunter! Fear grabbed hold of Blake's heart. What if it had worked? What if Blake had managed to come through, managed to make it back to that world without his parents, without his brother.

His eyes opened. He was on his back so the ceiling was the first thing that he saw. A plain white generic ceiling that could be found in any house…or apartment. Slowly he sat up, and that was when he fell into a happy despair. Happy he wouldn't have to worry about having left his brother behind. Despair because it hadn't worked. If him wishing to be here had brought him and Hunter here, then it didn't work going back. His jaw tightened as he got up, ready to face another day in his new world. A world in which he apparently was not going to ever leave.

* * *

Tori watched as Cam finished the test that he was doing on Blake. He took the machine he had built and then walked quickly over to the computer. Looking up Tori's eyes met Blake's. He looked over at Cam and then back at Tori, "Now what?"

"Now we wait to see what the results say." Cam replied without turning around to face the other rangers.

"Hey, what about Hunter?" Shane asked Blake.

"Hunter…" Blake paused and thought for a few moments before continuing, "He needs some time. I haven't brought this up. I don't want to give him false hope."

"What's the difference?" Dustin asked moving from the spot he was standing and sitting down at the table next to Tori.

"For Hunter, a lot. Trust me."

Tori stood up and went over to Cam. She couldn't stand this. Maybe they both had amnesia? Something…anything. After Blake had agreed to go with her she brought him to Cam. Cam then had to make a machine to be able to test out on Blake, so Sensei had sent them all home and told them to get some rest but to back first thing in the morning.

She had been the one to meet up with Blake. Not her Blake, he couldn't be. Although, maybe the truth was that she really didn't want this to be her Blake because that meant something else entirely that she would have to deal with.

"Maybe you're like…a robot or something?" The yellow ranger was leaning closer to where Blake stood.

"I'm not a robot."

"How do you know? I mean for all you know you think you're human until one day you're not."

"Dustin." Shane said giving him a look.

"What? It could happen."

Shane rolled his eyes and then walked over to the computer Cam was typing in. Sensei stood on one side of Cam's hand watching his son configure the codes to work out what it meant.

After what had seemed like forever Cam's hands stopped moving causing everyone to look over at him. Shane leaned forward, "So?"

Tori bit her lip and looked over at Blake. Within a few words Cam would give the truth and now she wasn't sure she wanted to know about it anymore.

"Well," Cam began turning around causing Shane to step back, "it is Blake. Everything about him is there. But he doesn't have amnesia or anything. There appears to be nothing wrong with his body."

"So what does that mean?" Blake asked with his arms folded.

"I'm not sure. Tell us again how you got here."

"I know that I don't know any of you," Blake's eyes flashed to hers for a brief moment before returning to Cam's, "sorry, but it's true. I grew up with my parents and Hunter. I had a normal day at school and then I wake up and I'm in a weird place. Hunter was too, but this isn't our world. Our world was…it wasn't this. There were no rangers. I am a ninja, and so are my parents and Hunter. But our school is destroyed here, it's not there anymore. And, the home I grew up in is gone. None of my friends know me. Hunter's fiancé is married!"

"Blake." Tori felt like her voice was to quiet but he heard her.

"What?"

"We're all really sorry that this has happened to you. Or…well…" She looked down.

"We don't know what's going on. Not really. I can't say much right now. I'll have to work on some things." Cam stated while cleaning his glasses.

"So now what?"

Sensei's calm voice soothed them all down, "I think it's best if we don't panic. Blake do what you normally do, I know you have an apartment, but know that we are here for you. Now, I believe we should let Cam get to work."

"Thanks Dad."

Everyone became completely quiet and looked at each other before all taking off. Tori walked a little behind Blake not sure how to react to his outburst. This wasn't Blake, not hers, she felt her cheeks heat up from that. She was a bit lost and in so ran into someone. Looking up she saw Blake, "Hi."

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Sorry about that down there, I just…it's frustrating you know? I wish that…I don't know…"

Tori watched as he trailed off, frustrated again. "Hey, I am sorry. I know that it has to be tough."

"Yeah, well…it doesn't make any sense to me. Any at all. Hunter. There is no way he'd go with this. He's pretty relaxed, but at the same time he wouldn't like the idea of putting himself and me into someone we don't know." Blake looked over at her, "He's not paranoid, just worried."

"Worried?"

"Our parents. Rachel."

"That makes sense."

"Ninja training. Our parents taught us to be careful."

"I know. Same with us."

"It's weird; just a few weeks ago I would have that the idea ridiculous for me to be talking to someone from the Wind Academy."

"That makes sense." She looked around, Blake and her had finally reached the spot where her van was. Dustin and Shane were waiting over there, talking. Turning back to Blake she smiled, "Do you want a ride?"

"Sure." And with that all four of them got in the van and took off.

Hunter opened the door to his…the apartment. After he shut the door he realized that not only was Rachel there, but Blake as well. He walked towards the kitchen where he had left Rachel. He had gone to get her and him something to eat. As he walked by the living room he saw Blake standing by the TV looking at some pictures. "Blake?"

Turning around Blake looked at him and then his eyes flickered to the hall. Rachel walked up to Hunter, "Thanks for this. I'm going to go over to Mindy's," her eyes flashed to Blake, "I'll see you later." She smiled at him and left.

The tall blonde ninja looked at his younger brother. His face was…he wasn't smiling. "Blake?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Hunter walked over and stood by his brother. Blake picked up a picture of Hunter and Rachel and smiled at it briefly before putting it back down. He sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down. Something was really bothering Blake. Something that he didn't want to say.

"Look, just tell me."

He could see that Blake was calculating in his mind how to say the words, it was only a few minutes before he spoke, "We're stuck."

"Stuck?" Hunter could feel his eyebrow raising. Was he supposed to know what that meant?

"Yeah. We're stuck here."

"Stuck as in…"

"Come on Hunter. Do you want me to say it out loud?" Blake stood up, "We can't go back. We have to live here now. It didn't work."

"What didn't work?"

"I thought if I wished it, don't laugh, then we would go back."

"Why would wishing bring us there?"

"Because that's what I was doing the last night I remember being there."

Running a hand through his hair Hunter moved closer to Blake, "Great."

"I know." The two fell into a silence, standing there, poised to do something, but going nowhere.

Shortly after their understanding Blake and Hunter found themselves at the track. There was something about the track that caused things to fall into place. It wasn't really the track; instead it was more the riding. The two brothers raced around the route, not really keeping track of how many times they had gone, and not caring. Finally the two stopped their bikes on a hill by the track.

"You know. I never thought much about this track, but it is much easier than the one in Blue Bay Harbor." Hunter commented.

"Easier? I just figured they were different."

Hunter shrugged and looked off towards the sky. "It's a nice place here. Quiet. Peaceful."

"Mom and Dad are here."

"Yes. Rachel?"

"She's good."

Blake nodded understanding Hunter perfectly, knowing that he didn't want to talk about his confusion with her. Blake then spoke again, "What about our friends?"

"Don't think I haven't thought of them. I miss them."

"Me too."

"Tori?"

Blake felt pain grab a hold of his heart, "Nothing can be done. There is a Tori here."

"She's not the same though."

"No, not completely."

"Like us?"

"Yeah."

"Blake!" Another voice that was foreign to the brothers' conversation called.

Looking over Blake recognized his friend, "Tom."

Tom was quickly by Blake and Hunter. "We tried calling your house, but there was no one."

"I'm here."

"Don't you remember what today is?" Blake looked at Hunter who shrugged. Tom shot a confused glance at Hunter before turning back to Blake. "Are you going to come?" He asked.

Blake again looked at Hunter who gave a small nod, "I'll be back."

As he began to get off his bike Tom gave Blake a weird look, "you have to bring that."

"Right."

Blake headed over in the direction that Tom pointed.

Before Tom left Hunter called his name, "Tom, what's going on?"

"Blake does this all the time."

"Which is?"

"Come on over, it's really good." Hunter followed the same direction as Blake went with Tom not far behind.

* * *

Tori, Blake and Dustin were all at the track. Tori was sitting and watching them as they raced around the track. There was a lot going on. This Blake wasn't her Blake. He couldn't be. He was a lot like him, but…not. He was more confident than Blake was, but not too confident to be annoying or anything. This Blake's parents were alive, and yet here they weren't. What did that mean? What if…Tori let her mind wander a few minutes free of thought before continuing. What if her Blake was now where this Blake should be? What if Blake and Hunter had their parents? Would they come home? Tori thought back to those first times with the two ninjas. Trying to kill Sensei, being taken control of, fighting for revenge, willing to kill for it. Then afterwards seeing the pain in their eyes when parents were mentioned, they tried to hide it but Tori saw it on their faces.

Even now when things were better they still wanted them. Who could blame them? No one could.

If they found their parents, why would they come back? Sadness gripped Tori as she realized the answer. No. They wouldn't come back. Why would they? They would have everything wherever they were at.

So that was that, this Blake would be here. He was different, but still good and yet Tori couldn't bring herself to take her thoughts away from the Blake she had fallen for.

* * *

Blake sat on his bike. He looked behind and saw Hunter with a raised eyebrow, all Blake could do was shrug. He didn't have any more idea than Hunter did. Although he wished someone would tell him. Just as he thought that Cindy walked by, "Cindy!"

She turned and smiled heading over to him. "Hey Blake. Excited?" Even though she asked that question she didn't appear to be.

"What's going on?"

"You have been acting weird, regardless, you're racing. Ted wanted to race you and so he got in touch with Michael and they set it up."

"Oh, just a race. That's not a big deal."

She gave him another strange look but shook her head, "That's what he thought you'd say. By the way Kristy is coming here."

"Oh."

"She's worried because you've been avoiding her, and you're still riding."

Blake felt himself tense up. He hadn't been intentionally avoiding her…all the times. It was just hard to be around her, especially with how she saw things. After this race he had to end his relationship with Kristy. It would be wrong to continue it. "I'll talk to her after the race alright?"

"Alright. You don't have to."

"It's just a race."

"Fine." But as Cindy walked away he could hear her mutter under her breathe, "and you wonder why she wants you to stop."

* * *

Blake and Dustin were racing around the track. Their first few laps weren't any big deal, but now they were getting a bit more competitive. Blake didn't have to work as hard as when he raced his brother or dad, but still Dustin wasn't easy or anything. He thought about staying here. He knew that Hunter wanted Rachel, but honestly this place, this world wasn't too bad. In his he had already decided to leave racing, he could continue it here. He wasn't with Kristy here, which was good. He wasn't sure how he could handle that much more. She was nice, she just wasn't for him.

Tori.

He liked her. She was easy to talk to, smart, and she talked about interesting things. He definitely wouldn't mind staying and getting to know her better.

He focused his thoughts back on the race; Dustin had slipped ahead. The race would be over soon, they were going to go a little ways off the track to a hill and the first person there would win. Blake began his way towards the path.

* * *

Blake settled in and waited for the call. Michael stood, looking at his watch, "Ready, set, go!"

Blake and Ted took off. Within the first lap of the race Blake could tell that Ted was a fairly decent rider, but one that he could overtake. He was able to easily pass him going into the second lap. As he got out of the first curve he heard a loud explosion near him. His bike wobbled and he grasped onto the handlebars to steady it. Looking off to the side he saw nothing but dirt all around him. Shaking his head he continued to move out of it, it would be foolish to stop then.

But even as he continued more and more would happen. He then glanced at the ground and coming up was a bottle, he carefully skirted around it and another explosion. Blake knew this was crazy. This is what he did here? This was going to have to end soon.

* * *

Blake could see the hill much more closely now. He took a glance back at Dustin, he was just behind him. Just a little bit further. Blake moved up to the hill and stopped his bike by the edge. Turning around he smiled as Dustin finished, "Nice race." Blake said.

"Thanks you too." Dustin began to put his helmet back on. Blake looked over and had to look twice. There was something standing there. It had black armor on, and was…not human. Or if it was human it was dressed up. Slowly Dustin turned around to see what Blake was looking at. "Zurgane!"

Looking over at Dustin he saw him start to get off of his bike, but before he could get up all the way, that…Zurgane, shot something from him and it blasted him and Dustin. Before either of them could get away Blake felt himself being thrown into the sky. The last thing he saw was the grass below with sharp rocks scattered throughout.

* * *

Blake did another swerve to miss one of the spikes that was on the ground in front of him. As he maneuvered his bike he heard yet another explosion. At that precise moment he saw something moving towards him, moving very fast.

Ted and his bike were heading right for Blake.

Too fast.

Without any time to react Blake felt himself flying away from the motorbike. The last thing he remembered was feeling something sharp pierce his bike and then everything went black.


	20. The After Shocks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, whichever you celebrate, or not. Anyways, hope you enjoy this._

**The After Shocks**

Hunter strode forward after getting out of the ambulance. He watched as his little brother was being rolled forward towards the hospital. Why hadn't he been able to stop it? He didn't realize what was happening until the first explosion. At that point he thought they were being attacked until he remembered that Lothor didn't exist here. Instead people were purposely causing explosions near his little brother. He started forward but he had been at a loss of what he should do. He couldn't just run over and grab him out of the way, there was nothing he could have done but stood there and watched his brother almost die. It was horrible.

There was too much dirt and smoke to actually see the race, it wasn't until the sick sound of metal crashing on metal filled his ears that he knew there was an accident. Quickly he was by Blake's side. Hunter had pulled off Blake's helmet, but he could do nothing but watch his brother lay, pinned under by the other bike and the driver on top of it. This couldn't be happening. He was terrified. A sick fear filled him taking away anything else; he wasn't sure what to do.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and tried to steal his brother from him. He threatened them so he could sit in the van. Now Hunter watched as they rushed Blake through the doors and refused Hunter entrance.

How could they?

He went over to the front counter, "I need to get in to see Blake Bradley, they just brought him."

The older lady raised an eyebrow, "And you are?"

"His brother."

"Of course you are."

"I am." He hissed through his teeth, how could some people be so blind?

"Are his…" she saw his glare and then restated her question," your parents here?"

That was when Hunter realized that he hadn't called his parents. He swiftly took out his phone and called them. He left messages on both of their phones, then he looked back at the receptionist, "Can you find out how he's doing?"

"I'm sorry but we release that information to the parents."

"I'm his brother."

"I'm sorry, those are the hospital rules."

Hunter's fist came down on the counter, "Fine." He forced out.

The tall blond went over by one of the walls and leaned his head against the wall, it wasn't fair. He needed to see his brother. He needed to know that Blake was alright.

* * *

Hunter sat in…the apartment, this was ridiculous. This whole world was messed up. Nothing made sense. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be with…Rachel. He groaned as he remembered seeing her with _him_. Hunter didn't even know who that guy was, but he didn't like him. Watching him touch her like that…he shuddered.

And his parents were gone. Why his parents were gone…or dead…either way it was horrible, he didn't know. And then Blake…of course Blake was fitting in. He always did. But Blake didn't even seem to mind that Kristy, his girlfriend was dating one of Blake's best friends. Hunter couldn't understand that. Blake and Kristy were always Blake and Kristy. Even when they weren't together, everyone just knew that they would end up together. But Blake didn't care; in fact he was spending time with new friends.

Why couldn't things just go back the way they were?

Back when everything made sense.

All at once there was a banging at his…the door. He stood up, went over and answered it. It was the blond girl from earlier, the one that seemed to know him and Blake. What did she want?"

"What?"

"It's Blake."

Blake! "What about Blake?" He knew his voice was hard, but this girl, she looked scared.

"He's…he's in the hospital."

"What?!" Another place and he still ended up in the hospital. He knew that Blake did the same dare devil stunts that he had done, but more recently they had been upping them. Like driving in fog at insane speeds, or jumping off of the bikes at insane heights or going up into the mountains and racing on ice. Blake had been in the hospital at least 5 times in the past month and a half. He promised their parents that they would stop. As if Blake would listen.

"Ummm…he was riding and something…attacked him."

"Who attacked him?"

He saw her dilberating before she answered, "One of Lothor's monsters."

There was that Lothor, he had heard about him on the news when Hunter had turned him on at one time. "Why?"

"It just happened."

Hunter rushed out the door with Tori fast on his heels. Once he got out of the building he whirled around at the girl following him, "Is this your fault?"

She straightened up and looked him in the eye, "It's not my fault."

His eyes tightened and he turned around and made for the hospital.

Once there he went to the front desk, "Blake Bradley."

The receptionist looked down at the page and then back up at Hunter, "And you are?"

"His brother." She raised an eyebrow and Hunter rolled his eyes, "I am."

"Look—"

Before she could continue she looked past Hunter, "Tori?"

"Sarah, this is Blake's brother believe it or not. Trust me. Let him go and see him."

The girl looked at Tori for a moment, "Alright, he's in Room 223."

Hunter looked curiously at Tori who just smiled, "Here let me show you."

The two walked to the elevator and headed up to the second floor. They got out and were quickly in front of Room 223. "How did you know her?"

"Sarah? Oh, she's my older sister's friend."

Hunter nodded and then swallowed looking at the door. Just as he was about to open the door a doctor came out, "Hello?" He asked looking between them. "Tori?"

"This is Blake's brother; can he go and see him?"

"Yes, but only for a minute. Blake needs his rest. And he's not conscious right now."

Before Hunter could find the words to speak Tori said them, "Will he be alright?"

"Yes, he's just under right now."

He watched as Tori gave a small smile and then looked encouragingly at Hunter, "Go on."

He shook his head and went inside.

* * *

He finally heard his parents voices. Looking up he saw them rushing over to him, "Where's Blake?" His mother asked her voice full of concern.

"They wouldn't tell me anything."

"Look there's the doctor." His Dad pointed out and they followed him over to an older man. "Dr. Madsen, how's Blake?"

The older man looked at all three of them before speaking. "Blake ended up pinned between two bikes…normally it wouldn't be that bad but there was something sharp that ended up in his back. It wasn't in far, but we had to take it out, right now he's probably just bruised. I don't think riding is a great idea for at least a couple of weeks."

"Will be able to ride again?" Hunter asked.

"Sweetie, I don't think that should be first priority."

"Blake would—" He stopped after a look from his dad. He knew that Blake would be concerned about when to ride again.

"Your parents are right Hunter. Besides considering how many visits Blake has been making recently…If you would like to see him you can."

Hunter followed his parents and Dr. Madsen up to his brother. All three of them went in. He saw his baby brother in a hospital bed. Just looking at him there made Hunter sick. He hadn't been able to protect him. He had allowed this to happen. How could he?

However as horrible as it was to look at the image of his brother in a bed, body damaged, he couldn't think about leaving him alone, even if their parents were there.

* * *

As he entered the hospital room he was filled with anger. Anger that somehow he and Blake had ended up in this weird, twisted world. Anger because his parents were gone. Anger from the knowledge of Rachel being married to someone else. And anger at Blake for getting into an accident.

No.

No the anger he felt was not towards Blake.

The anger he felt was towards himself. He had caused this. Caused his little brother to be here in the hospital. It was wrong. Blake shouldn't be here. Their mom…no their parents were not here and neither would be able to say anything again.

He made it to the edge of the bed and lightly touched it, "Blake, why?"

As he stood there he thought back to the hallway when th—Tori had asked about if Blake was alright. And the different times his name was brought up, there was something about her voice. Shaking his head he realized that he needed to be focused on what was going on right then and there.

His brother was in the hospital bed.

Some weird thing called Lothor attacked.

Attacked his brother and there was nothing he could do about it.

He sighed and kept his eyes on his brother for the time being.


	21. Dreams Are Made To Understand

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Tenshi, you'll see a part in here that we talked about, I hope you recognize it._

**Dreams Are Made To Understand**

Hunter stalked back and forth in front of Blake's room. The stupid nurse was in there changing his bandage or something ridiculous that caused Hunter to have to be out here. This was completely ridiculous, he should be in there. He turned to the wall and kicked it.

"Son. There is no reason for you to do that."

Hunter turned toward his father, still glaring, "Yes there is. He's in there, helpless. I'm out here, fine. There is something wrong with this picture and it's not the way I'm acting."

His father walked over to him and gently, but firmly, placed his hand on Hunter's shoulder, "How you were supposed to know what they were going to do? You couldn't know. I know that had you known you would have stopped Blake, I have no doubt with that."

"Of course I would have stopped him. Why? Why did they do that?"

"I don't know. Why did you ever do things like that?" He heard the gentle voice of his mother and turned his head slightly in her direction, "We have wondered that. But you don't do this anymore. I'm sure it'll run out of Blake's system."

"Or his friends will run out." Hunter muttered moving away from his Dad and leaning against the wall. "Shouldn't Blake be awake yet? He hasn't woken up at all."

"I know sweetie, but the doctor said Blake will be fine."

"But him staying unconscious for so long, that's not good."

"Look Hunter," His Dad began, "We'll get through this. Blake will be fine."

His mother came and put touched his arm, "Maybe you should go home, get some rest."

Hunter's jaw dropped in disbelief, "What?!"

"You haven't gotten any sleep." His mother explained shooting a quick glance at her husband.

"I'm fine. Blake's doing the sleeping."

"Son, I know you're worried, believe us, we are too. But there's no reason for you to be hurting yourself while Blake recovers. The doctor said he was fine, he just needs some rest."

"Then shouldn't we be here for him when he wakes up?"

"Hunter, why don't you go outside and get some fresh air." His mother said placing her arm around him, "it always helps you out."

"But—"

"Hunter, it's not like we're asking you to abandon your brother. We're here for him. Just take a short break and then come back."

Hunter sighed in defeat. He walked briskly away from his parents and stalked outside. This was completely ridiculous, where else was he going to go? As if he would be able to do anything while Blake was in the hospital in pain? Didn't they know that? He went over to a bench that was just outside the hospital and sat down. He hated this. It was completely ridiculous. He leaned forward and stared blankly into the parking lot.

Nothing dazed him as he sat glaring into the full parking lot. He only thought of Blake and how ridiculous and messed up everything was. It wasn't until he felt an arm move slowly around his shoulder and lightly rub his arm that he was brought back to the here and now. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw that it was Rachel. She was smiling softly at him, and he realized that at this moment he was glad to have her touch there and he slowly turned his gaze back to the parking lot and continued his thinking.

* * *

Hunter leaned against the wall watching his brother inhale and exhale. It wasn't right. Blake wasn't supposed to be in the hospital anymore. Hunter hadn't realized what this, being in a hospital bed, had meant until he watched in horror as his little brother was brought in after a daring race.

When he was 13, Hunter and a group of his friends, had decided that it would be fun to race down Death Hill. It was pretty fun…although not for his bike. It had taken forever to fix it and so Hunter hadn't been able to be in the races that year. His Dad had helped him after the grounding was finished. After that Hunter and his friends would do other things, like racing around the track at night with no lights on. It wasn't anything big, but it was enough. It was somewhat fun.

And sure he had ended up in the hospital a few times, but it wasn't anything big for him. He was in the hospital and out in no time at all. He had continued that lifestyle, bringing Blake along. But Blake was always more responsible and reasonable then he was, he thought things through. He was more sociable then Hunter was, not that Hunter was lacking friends, he had friends, it just took a bit longer to make them whereas Blake had it easy.

Then Hunter had gotten the call. The call that told him his little brother was in the hospital. To see his little brother in the hospital bed…he couldn't handle it. It was at that time that Hunter realized it was his fault. He had caused his brother pain. So he decided that he would keep an extra close eye on his brother. He didn't trust a lot of those new guys that came to the track and said that they wanted to be Blake's friends; all Hunter saw them as was a threat. Something there to hurt Blake.

And then they appeared in this weird world, Blake had found more friends. How did he know whether or not they weren't going to try to get him to do something? He didn't. But that Tori…Hunter glanced back towards the door, wondering if she was still there. There was such pain in her voice when she said he was hurt. Could she really care?

Did she really and truly care that Blake was hurt? Had she not wanted that?

Perhaps she didn't.

He knew what he needed to do.

Giving one last look at Blake he walked over to the door. Stepping outside he looked both ways and saw the waiting room at the end of the hall. Slowly he made his way to the end and saw her sitting there. She wasn't reading anything or watching the TV, instead she just sat and was looking silently, quietly out the window.

"Tori?"

She looked up at him, "Hunter? Is Blake okay?" She stood up at once and he watched as her eyes flickered back to the hallway.

"Yeah, he's…well as fine as he can be after…Lothor?"

He watched her look down at the ground and then back up, "Yes, Lothor."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" There was a look of confusion that crossed her face before she nodded, "Do you mind if we do it in Blake's room?"

"No, not at all."

"Thanks."

The two walked back down the hall and quietly entered Blake's room. He was still asleep…or unconscious, he preferred the word sleep over unconscious. After they got in he shut the door. "You know something."

"What do you mean?"

"Please, just don't. Blake was excited about something and it had to do with you guys, so just tell me."

He watched as Tori deliberated for a minute before deciding that she would tell him. She then launched into this fantastical story about power rangers and saving the world and a villain named Lothor. He and Blake were there, but their parents were died, leaving them alone. She explained about a few other things and then stopped looking at Hunter carefully.

Finally Hunter was able to speak again, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

She slightly frowned, "You don't. But Blake knows. He saw some of that and…I think you should trust him." Her voice was very gentle, "Hunter we don't want to hurt you."

He had to sit down, his head was reeling, "That's crazy."

"I know it seems so, but can you explain why the whole world is different?"

He couldn't and he knew it. Slowly he shook his head looking at Blake, "So Blake…"

"Lothor attacked and he fell off a hill…he ended up hitting his head on a rock."

"He wasn't wearing his helmet?"

"Dustin said they had taken them off for a moment to talk."

"Is Dustin in the hospital?"

"He was actually able to morph quickly and keep Zurgane, the one who attacked Blake, off for a few minutes until the rest of us got there."

"I thought you said Lothor did this."

"He did in a way, he ordered the attack and Zurgane works for him."

Hunter felt his shoulders sag and knew he could do nothing to stop it. He was quiet for a few minutes, "So where are your Blake and Hunter?"

He looked up and saw her cheeks redden at that question, she was embarrassed. Why? "Um…" Tori began and then looked down and slightly shook her head, "we actually don't know. They're gone and we're not sure."

"Do you think they're where we should be?"

"That's definitely a possibility, but Cam hasn't been able to figure anything out."

"So we're stuck?"

"I suppose. We are trying to reverse it though, whatever happened."

Hunter watched Tori, "So how close were you guys with us?"

"I'd say fairly close."

Hunter looked at Tori, "You and I?"

"We were friends."

Understanding came to Hunter as he watched Tori's eyes flicker to Blake, "And Blake?"

Her cheeks flushed and she bit her lip, "Close…like others."

He felt a smile pull at his lips as he realized why she had sounded worried. Even though this wasn't the Blake she cared for, he was Blake and that was enough for her to worry about. This was why she hadn't left the hospital. This was why she had gotten Hunter to the hospital and in to see Blake, Blake would have wanted it, and she cared for his little brother.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

She stayed and they talked for a bit before she held her finger up. She quickly pulled a phone out of her pocket. "It's Shane, let me talk to him, I'll be back."

Hunter watched her as she left the room. He turned and looked back at Blake. Blake was still lying there, he hadn't moved. It was driving him crazy. He then looked back at the door and thought of Tori.

Knowing that she cared about Blake, seeing how her thoughts were on him, he suddenly trusted her. He somehow knew that she wouldn't do anything to harm Blake and in turn Hunter. In fact Hunter found that he kind of liked her as a…somewhat friend. He realized that he had never had those kind of feelings for Kristy. She had been a part of Blake's life and Hunter had accepted that but…perhaps Tori might be better for Blake then Kristy was. He had known Kristy for years, but thinking about it now he realized that she and Blake had grown apart, perhaps that was why Blake wasn't too upset about them not being together her. He realized that he wouldn't mind seeing Tori just a bit more as long as Blake wanted her there.

And seeing as they might be in this world a bit longer then he wanted…for who knows how long…Rachel drifted into his mind. He shook that thought away, he wanted to go back home. But if he they couldn't get back to their parents, and him to Rachel, then being here seemed like an acceptable second. Besides, if Blake cared about Tori like she did him, then perhaps things wouldn't be so bad.

Except Rachel wouldn't be with him.

As long as his brother was happy, he would be happy. He nodded and decided to stay with that process.

* * *

Hunter didn't realize how long he had been sitting there until he noticed that it was dark out. He sat up all of a sudden.

"Hunter are you alright?"

He turned to the gentle voice beside him, "Rachel? You're still here?"

"Your parents called me and told me about Blake. I'm so sorry. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I can't do anything. Anything." His voice was louder this time.

"Hunter that's not true."

"My parents are in there, with the doctor and where am I? Out here. Blake needs me and I…I couldn't do anything for him." By the end of his short outburst Hunter was barely above a whisper.

"That's not true, you got him help on time. That's saying a lot you know? I know that it's hard for you, especially since you think it's your fault, but blaming yourself for this is not going to cause Blake to get any better."

"It—"

She moved her arm from around his shoulders and took one of his hands in hers, "It's not Hunter. Listen to me. Think carefully about Blake, is he going to want you to blame yourself?"

"No."

"Exactly. So don't blame yourself. I know that's easier said than done, especially for you, but try."

Hunter turned to the parking lot. What else did he have to work with? If he tried, he could do that. Rachel did know him and yet it still frustrated him that he didn't know her. She knew how he felt and even what she was going to say. She was just right for him, and yet it wasn't for him it was someone else.

"Do you want to go in and see how he's doing?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah."

Smiling she stood and waited for him to stand. He followed her suit and the two walked into the hospital together. Hunter didn't have any problems because he knew exactly where Blake's room was.

Once there he knocked quietly on the door and went in. His mom was in a chair by Blake's bed, "Hunter, you're back. How are you feeling?"

His eyes flickered to the bed and he shrugged, "As good as I can be all things considering."

"I know."

Hunter stayed in the room along with Rachel and his Mom. His Dad came in a few minutes later and sat by his Mother.

Hunter slowly started thinking about everything. He wished that he had realized what was going to happen earlier and then he could have gotten Blake out of the race. Then again, things might have still somehow gotten out of control. What he wanted was to be back in a world that made sense.

He looked at his parents. He loved them both deeply, but to be in a world where things made sense, that would be just perfect, as about as perfect as it could be. He then remembered back to what Blake had said, _'I thought if I wished it, don't laugh, then we would go back.'_

Thought if he wished it.

If Blake wished it.

Then Hunter remembered a bit further back.

Shane's birthday…the cake…the presents…

The fight…splitting up…he and Blake teaming up…

Desperately wanting to see their parents…

Late at night…thinking…hoping…wishing…

Wishing for their parents. Wanting them so much that it hurt.

Going to sleep with that same wish in his head.

The wish! Everything clicked into place for Hunter and he realized Blake's other comment, _'We're stuck.' The thought of Blake's other comment, 'Because that's what I was doing the last night I remember being there.'_ Flooded into his mind. Blake and he had both wished it. So perhaps then they both needed to…maybe just maybe…

Hunter's eyes moved back to his motionless brother. How could it work if Blake was unconscious…unless…unless maybe it would be on Blake's mind as he slept. Maybe just maybe.

Then again…he should wait. Waiting was good. It wasn't so bad to do…wasn't so hard.

Blake still wasn't awake now even though it was after midnight. Hunter looked at the clock on the wall, it was actually almost 2 in the morning. He felt his eyes slowly closing without his permission. He struggled to keep them open, but an overwhelming sense of exhaustion fell over him causing his eyelids to close further. Finally, without his decision they fell closed slipping him into unconsciousness with his thoughts filled only of his brother being better and he and Blake going back to the other world.


	22. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Waking Up**

Blake woke up before he opened his eyes. He hurt. Why did he hurt? Right the accident. He still couldn't believe what had happened, why Blake had done those types of things. Not him, the other Blake…since he didn't remember. His eyes were still heavy so he decided to stay with them closed for just a little bit longer.

* * *

Why his body hurt he was unsure, all he knew was that it did hurt. All of a sudden that monster flashed in his mind. Then he remembered; he and Dustin were riding. They had been attacked and then he fell. He wanted to keep his eyes closed. He didn't want to wake up and fully face the pain; perhaps with his eyes closed the pain would only be a memory.

It reminded him of something; a fall two years ago. They had decided to see who could jump, with their bikes, from one cliff to another. The space between was only 10 feet apart, no big deal. That was the first time he and Kristy had gotten into a fight that resulted in them not talking to each other for a few weeks. He had landed his bike on a pile of rocks causing him to fall and then Todd ended up jumping too soon after Blake and ended up on falling, with his bike, on Blake. That had been painful.

This was different and yet the same. He realized that he didn't want to wake up…not just yet. He kept his eyes closed.

* * *

It was a little while later when Blake fully woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was still in the hospital; he had been thinking that he had been dreaming, but no such luck.

Of course not.

Blake looked around the room and saw that the only other occupant was a sleeping Hunter. As if Hunter could hear Blake's thoughts his eyes snapped open; his eyes were first full of fear, then anger and then as Hunter settled on Blake's eyes, they were calm.

"Blake." Hunter spoke his name with such relief that it covered the word.

"Hey."

Blake started to sit up and Hunter quickly moved over to him and put his hand on Blake's shoulder, "I don't think you should be doing that."

"Come on Hunter, it's not that big of a deal."

"Mom and Dad just stepped out to get something to eat. They should be back soon enough."

Blake was filled with happiness and sadness at the same time. They weren't back, but they still had their parents. "How long have I been out?"

"About a day."

"Not so long."

"I did it too."

"Did what?"

Hunter looked across the bed to the window, "I wished we could have them back."

"That's why it didn't work."

"Yeah."

"Come on bro that means we can still try alright?"

"Yeah, I know."

Blake and Hunter fell silent and Blake let his mind wander, they might not be stuck there after all! They could go back to a place that makes sense. He would miss their parents, they both would…but after being in this world Blake knew that it was the other one in it's entirety that he wanted. His parents would be gone, but there he and Hunter not only had their parents love, but they had grown so much closer, they didn't have to be apart and live completely different lives, their friends were there, they had a job and there was Tori. Sure there was the Tori here, but she was slightly different, the other Tori, his Tori, was the one he had fallen for. The one he wanted.

And Hunter. Hunter would be able to go back to a world that made sense. He wouldn't have to break Rachel's heart which Blake knew that Hunter would didn't want to do. Hunter would be free to go back to his life. Everything would make sense once more.

All at once there was a tentative knock at the door.

Hunter looked at Blake, "I would say that's Mom and Dad, but…"

"They wouldn't knock like that." Blake finished.

Hunter frowned and went to open the door.

* * *

Blake struggled to open his eyes, he was still very tired, but he didn't want to sleep anymore. As he opened his eyes he looked around the boring hospital room; the only other person in there was Hunter, sleeping. He hated being in hospitals, they were so boring. So why did he end up coming in here so much? Something to do.

But he was bored.

Bored enough to go to the hospital. That was wrong.

He knew that he shouldn't be doing something like that, Hunter had stopped. He had stopped for a reason and Blake realized that he should stop. It was ridiculous to continue on as he had been doing. Completely ridiculous.

Getting himself hurt all the time didn't work at all. In fact it was stupid and completely pointless.

He wished he had figured this out earlier; he could have saved himself so much time and pain. If he was back in his own world he knew what he would have to do.

Quit.

Tell them no more. Riding those kinds of stunts was stupid. Besides if he stopped those kinds of things then he surely would be able to continue riding in some form or another, which would make sense. And Hunter and his parents would stop bothering him about being stupid.

Bothering and worrying about him.

Blake sighed, if he was in his world, but he wasn't. He was stuck here. His parents were gone, Hunter and he were stuck and they couldn't go anywhere. The Thunder Academy was gone. None of his friends knew him. All of this gave him the reasons to want to leave.

His mind drifted to someone else that he wouldn't know if he ever got back to his world.

Tori.

He remembered her gentle smile and understanding eyes. She was really something else. Comparing her to Kristy was…right now he would choose Tori. But would Tori choose him? That was a question that he knew wouldn't be answered unless he asked her. He could do that. He could ask her a question.

He wondered where she was at and what she was thinking. Technically he didn't have a girlfriend in this world…but he hadn't really broken up with Kristy. What happened if they never got back?

Shaking his head he looked back at Hunter. "Hunter?"

His older brother's eyes shot open. "Blake." His voice was filled with relief, "You're awake!"

"Yeah."

Hunter was up and over to Blake's bed in no time at all. "How are you?"

"Fine. My back is a little sore." All of a sudden Blake remembered who else had been near him and he was ashamed for not thinking about him earlier, "Dustin. How's Dustin?"

Hunter looked lost for a second before Blake remembered that Hunter wouldn't know who they were, but before Blake could explain who Dustin was he noticed recognition flash in Hunter's eyes, "Dustin. Right. Tori said he was fine."

"Tori?"

"Yeah, she came and got me. How did you think I found out about you being in here?"

"Right. Didn't think about that."

"You just woke up." Hunter looked over at the machine Blake was attached to and shook his head, "I'm glad you're alright." He whispered not looking up into Blake's eyes.

"Me too. Sorry."

"This time, it wasn't your fault."

Blake smiled at his brother who had looked up and then smiled in return.

"So, what's going on?"

"Tori had to step outside and check on something she said she would be back."

"Right. And you're okay with Tori?"

"I can tell she cares."

Hunter continued to look at Blake who merely shrugged, "Of course."

Blake and Hunter fell silent for a few minutes before they heard the door start to open, "now who is that?" Hunter said as he turned to face the door.

* * *

The door opened and Tori walked in. Blake was stunned, he wondered why Tori was there. Had Hunter called her? But why? That made no sense at all. He shot a look up at Hunter and saw that his brother was just as mystified as he was.

His attention turned back to Tori whose eyes had settled on Blake. A smile came across her face, "You're awake!"

"Yeah, I just woke up."

Blake again looked at his brother who was now frowning, "How did you know he was in here?"

So Hunter hadn't told Tori, well then how did she know. And, of course Tori cared enough that she would want to make sure she was fine but why would she have come to the hospital when, in this world, she wasn't as close to him as his Tori was.

Tori now looked confused, "I told you Hunter."

Hunter now looked down at Blake before looking back at Tori. She was still standing with the door open, her hand on the door knob. A voice from the hall spoke up, "What's the matter Tori? Did something happen to him?"

Blake recognized that as Shane's voice. Shane. Why would Shane be—"Hunter!" he gasped.

Hunter looked at him, "Do you think…"  
His brother trailed off and now looked at the four people looking at the curiously. "You guys can…come in." Blake said.

He watched as the four of their friends, friends that he was pretty sure knew him and Hunter walked in and quietly closed the door. Tori gave a small smile as she stood near the end of the bed, "How are you?"

"Tori, do you know us?"

"Yes, of course."

Blake looked back at Hunter who raised an eyebrow, "Is Lothor here?"

Cam stepped forward, "It's you guys isn't it?"

Blake and Hunter slowly nodded, while everyone exchanged glances. Before anything could be said a doctor walked in and told everyone that they needed to leave the room so he could check on Blake. Hunter refused to leave and the doctor allowed him to stay in the room. Tori had given Blake a smile before she had disappeared out the door.

The doctor was soon done running the tests and was satisfied that Blake was fine, although he wouldn't be able to leave the hospital for a few days. Shortly after the doctor had left Hunter went to get their friends.

Their friends.

Blake hadn't realized just how much he had missed all of them until seeing them and realizing it was the ones he knew. He knew that he had missed Tori and he missed Shane, Dustin and Cam, but he was overwhelmed but how happy he was to be there. There was still that part in him that still ached for his parents, but it had been a part of him for so long he quietly welcomed it in order to live the life he knew, and the life he loved.

Once Hunter was back inside the room with the other four and hugs had been given all around, they all began talking about what had happened. Apparently Blake and Hunter, from the dimension that he and his brother were in, had switched places with them. They were similar, but there were still the differences. Hunter and Blake had then explained briefly about their time in the other dimension.

As soon as the explanations were over everyone was quiet for a few minutes before Shane spoke up, "Well we're glad to have you guys back."

"Yeah, I mean it was like you were here, but you weren't," Dustin looked thoughtful and then confused for a minute, "you know what I mean."

Everyone laughed a little and Hunter nodded, "Yeah, we know what you mean."

Cam took off his glasses and cleaned them, "I still don't know what happened to have caused it in the first place."

Hunter and Blake shared a quick glance before Hunter spoke up, "Well I don't think we need to worry about it."

"We might." Cam stated with a raised eyebrow, "If it happens again it would be nice to know about."

Tori looked at Blake and Hunter and then at Cam, Shane and Dustin, "I say we just don't worry about it right now." She placed a hand on Cam's upper arm, "let's just be happy that they're back alright."

Frowning Cam turned to Tori and from something he saw on her face he shrugged, "Fine."

Tori then looked up at the clock, "We should really leave…I mean visiting hours are almost over and…we'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Blake was confused, Tori seemed very hesitant, unsure on seeing him tomorrow, but before he could say anything Hunter spoke, "That's a good idea. Tomorrow."

The friends quickly said their good byes and took off. Hunter turned to Blake, "You need to get some rest." The blond ninja stated.

"Come on Hunter, I've been slee—" Blake stopped at a look on Hunter's face, "Alright. Sleep it is." And Blake laid back down and waited for sleep to come to him, hoping that he indeed would be able to see Tori the next day and perhaps understand her look and…he wondered where they stood, he still remembered that kiss and he wondered if she remembered it. With that on his mind he slowly fell asleep.


	23. Home Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long, writer's block._

**Home Again**

The door opened and Blake and Hunter saw their parents. Blake thought he might be seeing something, in this world their parents were dead and yet…he looked up at Hunter and saw the same shocked look on his face.

Before either could say anything their mother called out, "Blake!" They both hurried to his bed and his mother quickly pulled him into a hug.

"Ow."

She gently released him and gave a quick look at the monitors before looking at his face, "I'm so sorry. Do you need anything?"

"No Mom, I'm fine."

As soon as those words left his mouth he realized that it was coming, "Blake Bradley! How dare you do that! You promised no more riding races like those. You said you were going to be safe. What if you hadn't woken up? What if the accident caused you to be paralyzed? Did any of that occur to you? Your father, brother and I have been so worried about you."

He saw their Dad place a hand on her shoulder and lean forward to whisper in her ear, "I think he knows that."

Race? But he wasn't racing, he was with Dustin…in that other world…so there was a Blake here. Hopefully they were able to get back too. That Blake must have accidentally been roped into a race. Shaking his head he looked at his parents and brother, "Don't worry. I wasn't thinking, and I won't do it again."

His father raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Really. I'll race, the way it should be."

Their mother smiled, "Good, now I'm going to go and get the doctor."

* * *

Blake put down the book he was reading, he was so bored. There was nothing on TV and he was still stuck in this bed. So he hadn't been here alone for that long. After the doctor had checked him out he insisted that Blake get some rest, and had his parents and Hunter leave.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

Kristy came in and shut the door, "Blake!" She walked over to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, all better."

He watched as her jaw tightened. "I told you riding was bad. But do you ever listen to me? No, you ignore me and instead decide to do whatever you want to do."

Blake hadn't quite thought everything through but he needed to set her straight, "First Kristy, I know we talked about me not racing, but…I'm still going to."

"You promised!"

"No Kristy, I didn't get to say anything in the matter. You were talking about another subject before I could even speak about it."

"You're still going to do those stupid races?"

"No I'm not going to do those races, but I am going to race. Riding is me. I love to ride. Not riding, well that would be stupid. It would be like telling you not to go to the mall."

"That is completely different and you know that."

"It was the best thing that I could come up with." Blake took a deep breath, "Look, I know you were just worried about me getting hurt, thanks. But Kristy there is something else."

She raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I think we should break up."

"What?"

"I just don't have the same feelings for you anymore…I'm sorry."

He saw the tears well up in her eyes, "How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you felt like this? Is that why you were avoiding me?"

"No…Kristy, I've just been through a lot and it made me put a lot of things into perspective. It wouldn't be right for us to stay together."

"Why not?"

"Because if I don't like you…well, shouldn't you be with someone who does love you?"

She looked down, "But Blake…I love you."

"Kristy, I'll always love you. We're friends. We've grown up together, but really, I'm sure you could find someone else that will make you much more happier than staying with me."

"I don't know about that." She mumbled.

"I'm really sorry."

"I get it Blake; you don't have to keep explaining."

"Right."

They were silent for a few minutes before she spoke up, "I should get going. I am glad that you're okay, that you're safe. Please be careful."

"Alright. Will you be alright?"

"Right now I need something that an ex boyfriend can't help with."

She gave a small smile and then leaned forward and gave Blake a brief kiss on his lips. She then turned and left out the door.

* * *

Hunter looked at the apartment…his apartment, a smile fell on his lips as he thought of the person inside of there. Blake had just been released from the hospital and had insisted Hunter come and see Rachel.

Rachel.

Seeing her married in that other place was horrible. He was in love with her and he couldn't see it any other way. He was grateful that he'd be able to come back here. Everything was right, he hoped anyways. Blake was better. He was going to be going home soon. Their parents were alive. And Rachel…she was still with him.

He opened the door, "Rachel?"

"Hunter?"

He watched her come out of the kitchen with mixing something in a bowl, "You're back?" She stepped back into the kitchen for a minute to set down the bowl and then she came out, "Is Blake awake?"

"Yes. He woke up a while ago. Sorry I didn't come sooner."

"Hunter, you don't have to apologize for that."

He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. She felt so good and right when she was in his arms like this. This was how he knew that he did belong here with her. "I love you Rachel."

"I…I love you too. Are you okay?"

"Okay?"

"Well you're acting different then the way you were acting, although even the way you've been acting is weird compared to how you normally act." She paused and shook her head, "if that made any sense."

"It did. And there's a reason for it. Come on."

He pulled her to the couch and the two sat down on it. He then explained all that had happened, including being in the other and then coming back. When he got done he watched her closely. She was quiet for a few minutes adjusting to the information he had given her. "So you're saying," she spoke softly and slowly, "that you went to…to another world. A world just like ours but…your parents were dead?"

"Yes."

"And Blake went with you?"

"Exactly."

She took a deep breath, "Well then who was here with me?"

Hunter thought for a moment, "Me. From the other world. When we were there, some people knew us, well other us? Anyways, they could tell that it wasn't…'their' Blake and Hunter, so they tried to find us…them…and they figured that since we were there, then they would be here."

Rachel thought about that for a few minutes and then she whispered, "That explains it then."

"What?"

"These past couple of weeks you…he…Hunter, well he was distant from me…like he didn't really know me. Although, I now know that he didn't know me."

She smiled. Hunter looked at her, "What?"

"I was worried that you didn't want to be together anymore and that's why you were being distant."

"No, I don't want to break up with you…actually….hang on."

Hunter was gone and back in only a few seconds, he then got down on one knee, "There's something I want to ask you, marry me?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. He slipped the ring on her finger and then the two shared a kiss that was full of the longing, the love and the hope for the future.


	24. Is It Worth It?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have one more after this, so…enjoy._

**Is It Worth It?**

_A couple days later_

Blake had been in the hospital for a few days. Tori had come and seen him, but she was always with someone, Shane, Dustin or Cam. Hunter never left, except for the necessities. The doctor had insisted that he stay there just to make sure. Of course everything turned out fine and Blake was released 2 days after he had woken up.

He had done a few exercises to help him get back, it wasn't really that big of a deal, he felt totally fine. He was finally able to go home, and yet he still found himself inside. As he stared at his wall he realized that he didn't want to be inside anymore and there really was no need for him to be in there.

He got up and went out to the hallway. Hunter was sitting in the living room, the TV was on, but there was no noise coming out from it.

"I'm going for a walk."

"You need your rest." Hunter replied without moving.

"I've been resting. I'm tired of it. It's just a walk, no big deal."

Hunter shrugged and didn't say anything else.

Blake sighed and went into the living room, "I miss them too bro."

As soon as he spoke he saw Hunter's shoulders relax a bit, "I know. But…they were right there. Tangible…our parents."

Blake rested a hand on Hunter's shoulder, "I know. It sucks."

"It's not fair. Sometimes I wish—"

"Hey, let's not go that route again."

"I just…sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Blake sat down next to Hunter, "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"You were hurt."

"That wasn't your fault."

"I could've stopped it."

"No Hunter. Look you didn't know, you couldn't have. Apparently the Blake there did that kind of stuff."

"Yeah but—"

"Stop beating yourself up bro, about everything. You're blaming yourself, again, that our parents aren't here, that you didn't save me, and all the other things, well I don't blame you. It hurts, but seeing you blaming yourself…Hunter that hurts me."

Hunter looked up at Blake, the two looked at each other for a few seconds before Hunter nodded, "So why are you going for a walk?"

"Because I don't want to keep staring at the wall. Look I'll be back alright?"

"Right. You sure you don't want company, I have to think for a bit, maybe afterwards…"

Nodding Hunter gave a brief smile to Blake who returned it, "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Blake left his brother in his quiet thoughts. He wasn't sure if he should leave Hunter alone while he thought about those things, but he also knew that Hunter would prefer to process it over by himself.

He began walking without an idea of where he was going.

Blake hadn't realized just how well everything was until he saw that he did love being here.

Here without their parents, and yet still have them here.

Hunter was glad that he was back in a world where it made sense, one where he didn't have to pretend that he loved someone. Even Blake could see how much it was hurting Hunter. But they had to pretend, they had to fit in that life.

A life that could have been theirs had Lothor not come to Earth.

Could have, but it wasn't.

Was Blake okay with that?

There was a lot that was lost from that other life. Their parents. A normal life. And yet…why would he want to loose anything that he had now? Apparently he and Hunter weren't as close in that universe as they were here. He didn't want that gone. Blake loved having that bond with Hunter. And then of course, Cam, Shane, Dustin and Tori. All their friends…maybe something more for one of them?

Tori's image appeared in his mind. They hadn't really had much of a chance to talk. Maybe she had realized that she didn't like him. Who was he kidding? He didn't know if she for sure liked him.

And that kiss?

He couldn't remember how it started, for all he knew, he had started it and she was just trying to be nice, then again…

The navy ranger shook his head; no he didn't want to get his hopes up. He looked up and realized where he was at.

* * *

Hunter listened as his brother left; he was right. Hunter shouldn't beat himself up for all that had happened, but he couldn't help but do that. He was supposed to look out for Blake and things hadn't turned out how they should have.

But…living in that other world…

He shook his head, the other world was nice. His life was good. Their parents had survived somewhere and they all were a happy family. The Hunter there was close to someone else. A great girl. She really was just right for Hunter.

That Hunter.

As great as she was, she wasn't his; she belonged to him from another time. And he was alright with that. There were too many things going on at the moment to really be able to focus on anything like that. Maybe that was part of why Blake and Tori hadn't gotten anywhere. He chuckled and shook his head; that would be an interesting time.

As sad as it was without his parents Hunter was also glad that he had this life. He missed his parents but he was glad of his new friends that he had.

Shane, even with all the fights they got into.

Dustin and all of his thoughts, even those he didn't get.

Cam, even though he could be annoying with his technical talk and such, he missed him as well.

Sensei, this was not the one Blake and Hunter had grown up with, but he had become close. He trusted in him, believed in him.

Tori, she was slowly becoming the sister he never had. He knew that she was best for Blake, if the two could ever get over their nerves.

And Blake. Yes they were both there in the other world, but the relationship was different, further, and Hunter didn't feel as though he was always there for Blake in that world. Hunter had deeply missed that, it hurt.

Yes that world was perfect in the sense that Lothor had never come and their parents were still alive, but he didn't want to trade this world with even that one. This world was hard, but Hunter realized just how much he loved it and wanted to be here.

In fact he realized that sitting here wasn't going to do any good. He'd call his friends, the ones he knew, and see if they wanted to come over and watch a movie. Blake was out walking and he figured that wherever Blake was headed it would inevitably end up with Tori. Shane, Dustin and Cam might still be free. He smiled as he called his friends.

* * *

Tori knew that she should get home, it was getting late and yet somehow she couldn't bring herself to leave. Sitting here always helped relax her and help her think. Blake and Hunter were back, the ones that belonged here. She had been really worried that Blake was avoiding her because of the kiss.

She shook her head; maybe if it was him he would have avoided her. Did she start the kiss? She probably did. But Blake…did he like her like that? She couldn't deny what she felt, but if he didn't like her like that, then what was the point?

Sometimes she wished that she did have someone to talk to about this kind of stuff. Her sister was great and she did love talking to Kelly, but to open up to someone? About this? She wasn't sure if she liked that idea.

Then again…

A sigh escaped from her lips as she felt the breeze gently move some of her hair. The ocean was mostly calm tonight, why couldn't she be?

Blake.

That was why.

She felt her lips turn up at the thought of him. Maybe she should just face him, talk to him, and see how he really felt about the kiss.

"Tori."

She turned and saw Blake walking up to her, she started to get up but he shook his head and finished walking over to her and then sat down. He gave her one of his smiles and Tori felt her heart accelerate a bit, then he turned and looked at the ocean.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Tori decided to speak up, "Is everything okay?"

Blake looked at her, "Yeah. Why? Should I not have come here?"

She watched as panic came onto his face and she quickly shook her head, "No, I just…I mean I thought you'd be at home, resting."

"Right." He shook his head, "I've had enough resting, believe me."

A soft laugh escaped Tori's lips, "I suppose that would be hard to not go outside." She looked back at the ocean and imagined being told to stay away from it. Shaking her head she realized that she had, when she was about nine.

"What are you thinking about?"

"When I was nine, my Dad told me to stay away from the ocean and my Mom completely agreed."

Raising an eyebrow Blake looked at her surprised, "So you're going against your parents' rules?"

"No, not at all. At least not anymore. We were having a picnic, mine, Shane and Dustin's families, on the beach. It was a bit windy out. I decided that I still wanted to go into the water, so I did. Well I didn't want my parents to stop me right away, so instead I walked a bit further down closer to the rocks on the other side of the beach. Then I went in, the undertow caught me." Tori looked down and was quiet for a moment, "But luckily Dustin's Dad had parked on that side and he needed to get something. He saw me and saved me."

"Wow. I didn't know."

"It's no big deal. It was a long time ago and he got me before much had happened. Although that wasn't the part that got to me, it was the being grounded for two weeks."

"For almost drowing?"

"For disobeying." She shrugged and looked at Blake, "It's not that big of a deal. They made sure I was fine, but then I was grounded." She smiled, "I just know how hard it is to be told to stay away from something you don't want to."

"Right. Thanks."

Blake turned and looked back out at the ocean and the two fell quiet again. Tori knew that she really should go home, but she didn't want to. She couldn't find a reason to leave, not just yet anyways.

Blake then took a deep breathe and turned back to her, "do you remember that picture?"

"Picture?"

"You know…you gave it that…right before we disappeared."

Tori remembered the kiss. His lips against hers…she refocused, "Umm, yeah. What about it?"

"Well it's just…" Blake looked at the water before turning back to her, "I had it on me when I went and now…it's just not here."

"You think it's in the other place?"

He shrugged, "I guess."

"Huh, that's interesting. I wonder…"

"What'll happen to it?"

"Yeah."

"Well if the other Blake gets it, I have a feeling I know what he'll do with it."

"What?"

"Keep it."

Tori felt her cheeks heat up and she looked down. It took her a few moments before she was able to speak again, "so do you and Hunter know how you got there? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Thanks again about that. Stopping Cam you know."

"It was uncomfortable for you guys; I'm glad that I could help."

Nodding Blake turned back to the ocean, "it was wishing that Lothor had never come. We both wanted our parents back."

"Blake." Tori gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay; it's not your fault. It was nice seeing them again you know? But everything else was so weird, even the Hunter and Blake over there are not as close and that's just…"

"Wrong?"

A smile formed on Blake's face before he nodded, "Yeah, but we missed you guys," he looked deeper into her eyes, "all of you." Then quietly he added, "I missed you."

Before Tori realized it she whispered in response, "I missed you,"

She watched as his lips turned into a smile, it was at this point that she realized how close the two were. Somehow during the conversation they had scooted right next to each other. Taking a deep breath Tori decided to continue, "I was worried about you."

His eyebrows rose, "worried?"

"Yeah, we didn't see you right away and…" She glanced out to the sand before looking back at Blake, "I was…afraid…" Tori paused wondering if that was the right word, "yeah, afraid, that maybe it…" This was harder than she thought. It was one thing to think those things to herself, but another to announce it to Blake…

"Was because of you?" Blake's voice was questioning.

"Yes." She looked at him.

"Why?"

She pursed her lips as she thought about how she could continue this…it was too late to turn back, "the kiss?"

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that." This time as the heat returned to her cheeks she knew it was because she had been wrong.

She turned away and Blake quickly spoke up, "Sorry Tor, I didn't mean it like that."

"What?" The confused blond looked at him, "what did you mean?"

"I just meant that, well…"

Tori felt Blake's hand cup her face, Tori's eyes moved to Blake's and the two looked at each other for a while before slowly leaning together. Once their lips finally met they both relaxed and allowed the kiss to slowly take control.

Tori moved one of her hands to Blake's shoulder while he ran his hand down her arm and left it to rest on her thigh. The two adjusted to a bit of a more comfortable position and continued kissing. They finally pulled away when they both needed to breathe.

Blake had a huge grin on his face that Tori couldn't help but return with a smile, "I was right." Blake said quietly.

"What about?"

"It was worth it to come back here."

And the two leaned in to share another kiss.


	25. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter, this is the last one. I really enjoyed writing this and hope you all enjoyed it as well. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. Thank you: BlueSapphire92_, _BradleyGirls, GavinDarklighter, gymgurl, Hieiko, IndyMarionforever, Iris Flamewing, JakeBlacksGirl, jonoave, Krenya Alenak, LJSkywalker, Ms. Fairweather, PhinalPhantasy, pinklen98, pontiger27, Puggles Master, redforever, rhea2903, Superspyder CJ, take me away x3, Tenshi of Light 21, the real vampire, Tori Hanson, TwinkieTUTUS , and Vampire's Heartache._

**A New Beginning**

Blake looked around his room again; he didn't realize just how much he really did love being here, here in his room, his house, his world, his life. His friends were here. His family. Everyone and everything. He was glad to be back here.

"Blake!"

Blake turned his head towards the direction of his Dad's voice; he knew they had to get going, "I'm coming."

Blake picked up his jacket off his desk causing some papers to fall down. He bent down and picked up all the paper. In the midst of the paper was a picture. Instantly he knew that it wasn't his picture even though he was there in it. It was a picture that had not only himself but Hunter and Cam, Shane, Dustin and Tori. The other Blake must have left it here. Blake had put out the friends he had made from the other world out of his mind. This picture brought them all back.

Especially her.

Tori.

His finger absently moved over her face. She had been such a comfort during that confusing time. She had not given up on him or his brother…or her Blake and Hunter. He wondered if there was a Tori here. After all everything, mostly everything, was the same.

"Blake! We need to get going."

"Coming."

"Now!!"

"Alright." Blake took one last look at the picture and then quickly put it into one of his pockets.

* * *

The Thunder and Wind Academies were having a competition, which is where Blake and his Dad were heading right then. Hunter, Rachel and their mom were going to meet them there. Rachel and Hunter were now engaged and making plans for the wedding. It was about time too. Blake knew that what helped get Hunter onto his feet was not having Rachel around, well more that Rachel was with someone else, happy. Hunter wanted to be the one to make her happy, Rachel wasn't any happier than Blake had seen her.

Kristy. Kristy had been very good after the break up. The two of them were not back in the way the used to be. They said hi and talked a bit, but not anything big, and they hadn't really been alone since he had talked to her.

Blake had been able to pick up right where he had left off…almost. Things were a bit different, knowledge was a definite factor. Knowing where he had been. What was out there? And now…knowing the possibility of friends and…Tori…

"You okay son?"

Blake turned to his Dad, "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Alright. Well don't stress about this too much alright?"

"I know."

His Dad smiled at him. Blake knew that he wouldn't trade this world for the other one, it was just…different.

* * *

Soon the two found them in the area that had been set aside for the competition. It was in a mountain range that was halfway between the two Academies. He wondered if Shane, Dustin, Cam and Tori were all going to be Ninjas. They could end up at the Wind Academy like the ones from the other world!

The happiness soon left him, they wouldn't know him. They wouldn't know him at all. Hunter hadn't really spent any time with them, well with Tori he had. So he was unsure about the other three but he wished that they could see Tori. Blake half wondered if it was just because of him. Not that Hunter and Tori couldn't have talked, but…he knew his older brother.

"Blake!" Blake turned and saw Hunter come over, the two embraced. "Good luck today bro, not that you need it." He pulled away and grinned.

"Thanks."

"Alright Blake, why don't you head over to your group." His Dad said nodded towards the others in Blake's class.

Blake nodded and did so. After he got over there he looked around and saw the wind ninjas, but they were also wearing their masks. He frowned wishing he could know. But there were rules during these kinds of competitions and that involved keeping your face covered.

Blake sat and watched as groups went up against each other and individuals. Four in his group went against four Wind Ninjas, two air, one water and one earth. He wondered briefly as they began to fight if any of them were Shane, Dustin or Tori. His team won that competition.

Soon it was time for their first break. Blake spent some time talking with his other teammates, Hunter and Rachel after their Sensei talked to them.

After a while Blake quietly excused himself, he walked a little ways off into the woods and sat down near a stream. He was happy to be back. He knew that he was, he just felt like he was in stasis. He wanted to go forward, but…until school ended what would he go forward with? He still wanted to continue racing.

He heard a noise and quickly stood up looking towards the noise. To his surprise it was a Wind Ninja. And not just any, it was her.

"Blake?"

She knew his name? Then it must have meant that the other Blake sought her out while he was there. That was interesting. "Tori?"

"What—you're…you're a Thunder Ninja?"

If she didn't know that he was a Thunder Ninja, then he didn't know she was a Wind Ninja…although he did and now he was at a crossroads. He could keep up the charade and tell her he didn't know or…or he could tell her the truth and hope she believed him. Taking a deep breath he chose his option, "You're a Wind Ninja. Water."

She looked down at her ninja clothes and then back at him nodding, "Yes." She smiled.

Blake had grown to really like that smile in the short time he had known the other Tori. "Tori, look…the Blake you're thinking about…well…did he ever seem to know things about you? Things that you don't think he should."

Tori looked confused for a minute and then appeared thoughtful. She was most definitely confused with his statement and at the same time she was actually thinking about it. "Are you saying that you're not Blake?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. My name is Blake. The thing is…" This was proving to be harder than he anticipated. Maybe if he said something that he found out from Tori and that the other Blake wouldn't have said. He then remembered some of his conversation with the other Tori. Stuff about her family and herself. He then repeated the information to her.

Her mouth opened, "I…I never told you that. Did Shane or Dustin?"

"No. Look," The picture. That's what he would get. He quickly pulled the picture out and handed it to her.

"What? When was this? And…I don't even remember. Cam? Sensei Watanabe's son?"

"The same one. But not your Cam and that's not me or you." Taking a deep breathe he said the next sentence knowing that this would either make or break him. Rachel had believed Hunter. Whole heartedly. But would this Tori? He would have to try, "They're from another dimension."

"Dimension?"

"Yeah."

She was silent for a minute as she continued to look at the picture. "It's not me." She finally whispered after a few minutes.

Shaking his head he answered her in return, "No."

"And that's not you."

"No."

"And that's not Shane, or Dustin, or Cam, or…or Hunter?"

"No. None of them."

"The Blake I've been talking to…" She pointed at the other Blake in the picture, "that was him?"

Slowly nodding Blake said, "Yes."

"And you? Where were you?"

"I was in their dimension along with Hunter. Something happened and we ended up there." Blake then continued into the whole story, somehow finding it hard to stop telling everything to Tori who just stood and listened to him. After he was done he took a deep breath and looked at Tori. "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"You know," she shook her head, "one would definitely think whoever told that story or believed it has to be crazy but…"

"But?"

Tori looked into his eyes a blush on her cheeks, "for some reason I do believe you. The picture helps, but the other Blake…he did seem to know me. Thinking about everything…it all fits together now."

Blake sighed, "Really?"

"Yes. I mean the way he would react to things I said, the way he showed up first thing on that beach, appearing out of nowhere…"

"I got to know the other Tori and…" He took a deep breath, "I'd like to get to know you."

He looked into her eyes and she looked into them. Her blush was even deeper than before and she looked away and down, "Well…I wouldn't mind getting to know you too."

It was barely a whisper, but it was enough. Blake was truly happy to be back here. Not only had he learned that what he was doing with his life was stupid, but he had learned just how important his parents and especially Hunter was. He realized that Kristy wasn't who he should be with and that Tori, this beautiful girl, inside and out from all that he had seen, was and he was going to get to know her. His thoughts flickered briefly to the other Blake and Tori and hoped that they were as happy back together, that was the looks Tori had on her when she would see him. She was in love with Blake, the other Blake. And considering that this Blake had sought out only one woman in this world that was new to him, he must love her too. Hopefully they could be together again. And for Blake…this was his beginning. A new beginning. And he was going to take it without a second glance.


End file.
